What If?
by Ryuko Ishida
Summary: [COMPLETE] What if Robin Sena committed a murder? What if Amon is the one who’s responsible for capturing her? What if the hunter fell in love with his prey? Fate brought them together, but will it force them apart at the end? RobinXAmon
1. Murder and Nightmare

**What If?**

**-Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Hello people! This is my first time writing a WHR fan fiction, so if I made any mistakes, please tell me and I'll change them as soon as I can. I only watched like four episodes, so I'm pretty sure I would make some mistakes; but since I'm so obsessed with it, I'm going to go on with my fic. Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Summary: What if Robin Sena committed a murder? What if Amon is the one who's responsible for capturing her? What if the hunter fell in love with his prey? Fate brought them together, but will it force them apart at the end? RobinXAmon

----------

_One murder..._

_Brought the two most unlikely persons together._

_Fate decided on the beginning,_

_But what about the end?_

----------

**Chapter One: Murder and Nightmare**

A young girl of about fifteen years old with light brown streaks hanging behind her back was sitting in a comfortable-looking sofa, staring at the television screen intensely. The raven, pilgrim dress flow loosely on her slim body. She put her hand over her chest, feeling for the cool metallic cross; it always gave her a strange tranquil feeling. But it was gone. Oh well, she had more things to worry about than her necklace anyways.

Her hands unconsciously held tightly together instead, slippery with sweat.

"This morning, a truck and a 4-Runner collided at the four way stop between Number Five Road and Main Street," the news reporter was saying, "the reason for the accident is still under investigation, but it seems..." Robin Sena shifted uncomfortably; none of the reporter's words were going to her brain. All she could think about, and had been thinking of for the last 24 hours, was the burnt body, once alive and tried to claim her as his.

Well, she was nobody's. She was Robin Sena, just on her own. In her mind were flashes of the burning chamber, flames engulfing everything in its path with the use of her craft, or gift, she was born with.

Shaking her head, as if trying to shake out all the horrid pictures, several strands of her wheat-color locks fell over her pale face. She put her head between her hands. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She couldn't stand it; she just couldn't.

Glancing out the window, Robin was the bright orange sun setting for the day. The clouds changed from its fluffy-white color, to a light pinkish tint and purple lush, and lastly to a deep velvet blue as the last drop of gold fell behind the sky-scraper high buildings.

Another typical day for the typical citizens of Tokyo.

But not for Robin; that was of sure.

Turning her attention back to the television, she finally found what she was waiting for the last forty five minutes.

"Last night an apartment building on Sakura Street caught on fire," the man at the scene wearing an overly-dressed-up suit reported, "all the residents of that building evacuated quickly but unfortunately, a burnt body is found on the fifth floor. The body seems to be a male but his identity is still unknown. Source of fire is still unidentified and this case will be under further investigation by the domestic police..."

Robin breathed out heavily, heaving a sigh. _How could she lose control like that?_ She thought, eyebrows kneading in concentration. All she intended to do was to burn Rocco for treating her like...like this. Her gentle bottle green eyes suddenly erupted with fire, causing the papers on the table to burst into flames. Robin sighed. She never thought she would burn down the whole building in the process.

_Must be my aiming_, Robin thought dully, standing up and straightening her dress, although no body was watching. She decided to call it a day and returned to bed for an early night.

After a refreshing bath, Robin sat on the side of her bed with a towel wrapped around her body; her hair was still shinning from the water and droplets of water fell around her.

She lay down on the soft bed and closed her eyes, hoping all the horrible images would go away. But they stuck to her mind for life.

------

What was she doing here once again? The familiar suffocating vanilla scent in Rocco's apartment met Robin's sensitive nose. Only the light on a counter was left on and the steady humming of the fridge went to her ears.

This was not the place she wanted to be. Robin had thought Rocco invited her to his apartment out of friendliness; but it was a trap. All of it.

Rocco was an older teenager sent by Robin's grandfather, Juliano, to take care of Robin as they left Italy for Japan. They went to the same night school together and nothing awkward ever came between them. Until last night, that was.

Deep in thought, Robin didn't realize someone had been standing behind her and watching Robin closely with a kind of yearning and hunger in his misty blue eyes until she felt the person embraced her from behind.

She shivered at the touch, but not because she was excited, far from it; Robin was shivering with rage.

Robin could feel his desire and was disgusted; she didn't know why she trusted him so much in the past. _Well, he wasn't like that in the past, remember? _Robin asked herself. Rocco shoved the slim girl against the wall and started to kiss her fiercely.

Only he didn't know the dangerous warning sign that was flashing right in front of his pathetic face: Robin's usual peaceful green orbs had a flicker of fire and instantly set fire on a chair behind them.

Rocco took no notice and continued his business. In confusion and struggle, Robin kept aiming for Rocco's wretched face and she kept missing; instead, she set fire on various furniture in the room.

Angry flames were overwhelming and swallowing hungrily, leaving traces of black ashes. The fire enveloped around them and it was getting harder to breathe with every precious second passing.

Robin was able to grab Rocco's shoulders somehow, and with the last bit of strength she processed, Robin pushed the animal into the waves of flames, while aiming at him one last time.

An agony cry coming out from Rocco's throat told Robin that her job was done and there was no reason for her to be there.

------

Robin shot up from bed; sweat beads were rolling down from her body and they were cold. She panted heavily as if she had just run for miles. Shivering slightly, the images from the dream stood so vividly before her eyes. Her hands tightened on the thin blanket she was holding over her nude body.

_Why? _She asked herself angrily, _why does he have to invade even into my dreams? He deserved it, I should not feel guilty; he deserved what he got: death._

Robin never, in a second, regret what she did.

Meeko: Ok! How's this? Give me some comments and I'll be a happy girl with a beautiful wonderful haircut. Sorry, I couldn't resist because I just got a nice haircut. So, so long ugly hair cut from Hong Kong. The comments!! Remember!!


	2. Dream or Coincidence

**What If?**

**-Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Yay! I got reviews! I'm a happy girl, now, though this happy girl still has homework. Homework sucks! French sucks (I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but this is really how I feel)!

Thanks to the following dudes and dudettes:

**In True Meanings**: Yay! You're my first reviewer, don't you feel special? Ha-ha, just joking with you. Thanks for your comment.

**AnimeReiviewer790:** Thank you for your comment, including the one about my haircut, yes. Everyone in my school says I have cool hair now! He-he...

**Jade27: **Thank you so much for your kind comment!

----------

_The girl in his dreams;_

_He has been chasing his whole life away._

_Someone who cannot be reached, or touched, or imagined._

_Is so near, yet so far._

_----------_

**Chapter Two: Dream or Coincidence**

The annoying beeping from his cell-like communicator woke Amon up. His dark eyes darted towards the digital clock that was standing next to the communicator on the bedside table: 4:01 a.m.

He moaned, covering his eyes with his hand as the beeping kept growing louder. He got up and picked up the communicator.

"Michael, this better be important, it's four o'clock in the morning, god-damn-it," he said to the phone, not happy to be interrupted in his sleep.

"Jeez, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Michael greeted him sarcastically.

"Yea?" Amon shot back, "Well, I'm not even awake yet, for your information. So what do you want?"

"Sorry, Amon, the boss wants you in the headquarters at 4:30, I think it's something about a case involving a fire craft-user," Michael replied instead, yawning at the same time at the other side of the phone.

"All right, I'll be there," was Amon's answer as he clicked the phone shut again. He sat still against the wall on the bed, suddenly thinking about the dream he was having just before the beep woke him up.

The dream itself was very blurry and it was hard for Amon to grasp the image. Yet, it had felt so vivid just minutes ago. All he could actually remember was the hot stinging flames and the back side of a girl with brownish shoulder-length hair wearing a black cloak.

It was not a pleasant dream.

After a quick shower, Amon threw on his usual outfit: black, long sleeved shirt with its collars up, baggy jeans, black boots and lastly his long cloak that reached his ankles to finish the touch.

Lying innocently on the dresser was the Orbo gun Amon carried for the last eight years or so. He stuffed the gun into the inside pocket of the cloak, grabbed his keys and communicator, and set out to the STN-J headquarters.

"So what's the deal, Michael?" Amon asked as soon as he stepped out of the elevator of Raven's Flat.

"Amon," the young hacker said in relief, "boss and the others are already in the meeting room."

"Oh," he walked swiftly down the aisle towards the chamber with Michael walking beside him.

"This must be a serious case if Zaizen's here," Amon commented. Michael was quiet for a second, then said, "I don't know, seems like the usual thing to me." He shrugged and they both stepped into the darkened room.

"So nice of you to join us, Amon," Zaizen said pleasantly, his wrinkled face managed a smile. Amon nodded curtly and started to have eye contacts with each of his fellow hunters: Yurika Doujima, Haruto Sakaki and Miho Karasuma. But none of them knew any better than Amon did.

He sat himself in front of the usual blinking computer monitor and Michael started to do his case analyses like any other day.

"The domestic police just forward this case to us about an hour ago," Michael began, while feverishly clicking his mouse to look for the right file. Finally able to locate it, he double clicked the icon and the information box popped up in front of everyone's screens.

"November 13th, that's two days ago," Michael started, clicking onto the scene, "an apartment building on Sakura street caught on fire and the police still cannot locate the source of the fire, so they forward this to us because they think a witch is behind this."

"Just because they can't find out who did it, they think it's the witches," Karasuma remarked, rolling her brown eyes.

"Thanks for the comment," Michael joked. "Now, according to our data base, all registered witches in Japan that can control flames only totaled up to be two," Michael said, his glasses reflecting the light shone from the monitor," but one of them was dead form the fire and he's the only one dead in this case. His name is Rocco Acaldo." Silence after that as everyone absorbed the information.

"So that leaves only one craft user with the ability to manipulate fire," Michael concluded, then added after a second thought, "of course, there could be someone else from another country, but no witches with the ability crossed and left the Japan border these past few days."

"So that only left one then?" Amon questioned, his eyes not leaving the monitor.

"Technically, yes," Michael said, pushing his shades up, "here's the profile of the only flame craft-user left in the country."

"Robin..." Amon read the name softly to himself, "...Sena." The thumbnail on the computer screen shown Robin's young face with her brown hair put in pig tails with red leather strings. A few strands of hair flow gracefully down form the hair line down to her pale cheeks; her expression gave a solemn and calm feeling to Amon as her emerald eyes stared blankly at the camera, back at him.

"Coincidentally," Michael spoke again, "this Robin Sena knows Rocco Acaldo well. They're friends, actually."

"I don't know about the girl," Doujima spoke up, forgetting that Zaizen was sitting right there in the room, "But this Rocco Acaldo is one hot guy." She smiled in a sly way. Zaizen coughed a few times on purpose to indicate he still existed; Doujima shut up and Sakaki, Karasuma and Michael stifled laughter. Amon remained as expressionless as ever.

"So, back to our original topic," Michael said in between a smile and a serious tone, "Robin Sena is 15 years old, born and raise in Italy; she just came back to Tokyo last year and was currently studying at Otemachi High. Rocco came back with her and go to the same school though he was two years older."

"Is there maybe something going on between those two that caused Robin Sena to murder him?" Sakaki wondered.

"Well, from Robin's oral confession she gave to the police just yesterday," Michael replied, while searching for the typed notes at the same time for his co-workers to see, "it seems that they're in friendly terms."

"Is there anyone else who can prove that?" Karasuma asked, while reading the notes.

"Yes, lots of people, in fact," Michael answered, "the students from Otemachi High claimed that they're always in polite terms, never caught them in an argument before."

As usual, Doujima paid no attention what-so-ever in the discussion after her tasteful comment on a certain male person. She tapped her feet impatiently, hoping the meeting would be over soon so that she could go back to work, or a.k.a. reading the latest fashion magazine.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Sakaki asked no one in particular, "from what you've told us, Michael, there's no prove yet to charge this Robin."

"That's why we're all here, isn't it?" Amon suddenly spoke up with his usual deep voice, "we're here to investigate the case and if she's the one, we hunt her." He said it so calmly, yet in a dead serious tone.

"You never seize to amaze me, Amon," Zaizen started, his lips curving slightly upwards, "that's why I want you to take up this case alone, without any of your fellow hunters' help, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Amon replied, looking at Zaizen intently while the others exchanged strange looks. It was very rare when a hunter works alone but after all, Amon was their hard-ass leader; they weren't worried.

"And one more thing, Amon," Zaizen reminded him.

"Yes?" Amon's voice was at the edge of impatient.

"This Robin Sena," Zaizen said, "I want her dead, you understand me?"

Amon stared back at Zaizen's dark eyes as if trying to see what was at the back of his mind.

"Yes, sir, I totally understand."

----------

Meeko: Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoy that. Please give me a comment or two, or three or four and so on. You get the point, right? No? Okay, simple: just give me comments!!


	3. Coffee and the Question of Trust

**What If? **

**-Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Thanks so much for all the reviews! They're pretty helpful, some of them. And some of them are very encouraging. Thanks! I forgot to say this last time but here it is: Witch Hunter Robin does not belong to me so back off, lawyers!

Thanks for the following reviewers: (And I'm sorry if I miss anyone!)

**In True Meanings: **Firstly, thanks for your comment. Secondly, yes... the "totally" part when Amon said "Yes, sir. I totally understand." I just want to make it sounds like emphasis. Besides, I think he would plainly say "Understood" in the show. Oh well!

**FireDemond:** Okay, I get your point and here I am, writing. Happy?

**Name1: **Well, here's the update!

**Jadewitch:** Yea! Go Robin! Boo the jerk a.k.a Rocco!

**Lucifer's Garden: **Thanks for the comment.

**Rowan: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**AnimeReviewer790: **Ha-ha! "Old meanie"? That's cute but it fits. Oh yeah!

**Cat: **Is this fast enough for you?

**WitchMaeve: **This is not the same as the show, as you can probably see. So I made them only starting to know each other. Yup!

* * *

_Spirit haunts her night after night._

_Sudden appearance of a man captures her heart_

_What is it? She does not know._

_Could it be a sign of...love?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Coffee and the Question of Trust**

"God, please tell me this is not happening," Robin murmured, feeling and fingering the cool metallic cross. Around her were flames, enveloping her frail body. The thick smoke was revolting, and blurring her vision slightly. She coughed and her head started to spin.

She thought she was a shadow lurking in the hungry fire, but half a second later, it was gone.

"Looking for someone, little Robin?" a voice whispered, as if the person was right beside her, speaking into her ear. Robin's eyes grew wide. That voice...

"Surprise to hear me?" that mysterious voice spoke again. Robin's slim body started to shake uncontrollably. No...it can't be...can it?

"Rocco," Robin whispered, wishing to every god she knew that this was not true.

"Yes," a laugh after that.

"But..." Robin kept on shivering, though flames were still dancing merrily around, "you can't be alive. I killed you. You should be where you belong."

"And where is that?" he asked with a cold laugh.

"Hell," Robin muttered, she held her fists tight, knuckles white.

"Oh, that's right," Rocco appeared beside Robin, scaring and grabbed Robin's wrist, yanking her towards a black, infinite hole that seemed to appear out of the blue.

She struggled to get free but Rocco's grip tightened. She winced with pain. The hole grew so dark and near; death was chanting her name.

"No...let me go!" But too late, Rocco loosened his grip and the infinite hole sucked her in. Never coming back.

Robin's eyes snapped open; her heart pounding with force, hurting her weak chest, cold sweat still slid along her naked form.

_Him again_, Robin thought angrily, _why?_ She demanded. Those dreams kept haunting Robin, making her sleepless night after night.

* * *

Amon awoke with this strange tuck at his heart. What was it? What was so different about today? Oh yeah, he was no longer a hunter, or at least not one for a while. He was a defendant's lawyer who tried to investigate the case that Robin Sena, known for her fire-craft, was involved and tried to help her to gain evidence.

In short, he really was gathering information about the case and to see if Robin was the one behind the fire.

_That young girl_, Amon thought, as he put on his usual black attire, _what is it about her that makes me feel so...so different? _Good question. Amon usually carried out his hunting task without any second thoughts or any hesitation. Yet this time...this girl...her calm emerald eyes...Robin Sena. He sighed with frustration. Damn it!

Arriving upon his black automobile, Amon suddenly realized he had no idea where Robin's apartment might be. He got into his car and slammed the door shut. Amon took out his pale-white communicator.

"Michael?" Amon said to the phone when the ring tone stopped.

"Morning, Amon," was Michael's greeting.

"Send me a map to Robin's place," simple instructions.

"Got it," Michael replied, sending it through his computer to Amon's communicator. He shut off the cell-like device. A second later, a map of a section of Tokyo appeared on the screen with a red dot blinking in the left corner, representing Robin's residence.

The car rumbled in response as Amon twisted the car key and he hurried out the parking lot into the morning rush hour.

* * *

The doorbell rung just as Robin stepped out of the steaming bath. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body; her hair still wet with tiny drops of water dangled on her dull-golden locks. She wondered who could be looking for her so early in the morning. At least she didn't have to worry about being late to school today; it was Saturday after all.

Robin opened the oak door and standing outside was a man in his twenties wearing dark attire. It gave her a slight chill feeling, especially when she tried to look into the stranger's cool, slate eyes. _Who is he? _In Robin's mind ran the question; _is he a detective, a police, a killer, or worst, a hunter? _She shuddered at the last thought.

Amon thought she was shivering from cold and for once being considerate, "maybe this is not a good time. It'll come back later." His voice was deep and somehow, soothing to Robin. She lightly reached out and touched his arm to stop him.

What made her do that, Robin didn't know. All she thought about at that moment was who this handsome standing in front of her. _Handsome? _Robin stumbled mentally; her face grew slightly hot. Okay, she admit it; despite the cold expressionless face, this man was definitely in the looks department.

_I'm going nuts,_ Robin thought, then she chose her words carefully, her hand was still resting lightly on his forearm, "please stay. I'm very curious of who you are. Just give me five minutes to dress myself, and then we can talk." He hesitated. _Should he? _Amon asked himself; he had intended to talk to her in a restaurant or a place that was not this room...he glanced at the door plate on the side...Room 603. But this was his job after all; Amon nodded.

Both of them stood there, motionless and quiet air surrounded them. Amon broke the eerie silence.

"...do you mind?" he said, glancing down to his arm which Robin was still feather-lightly touching. Robin snatched her hand back, her face growing hot, "sorry." She moved aside to let this strange man stepped into her place.

Amon walked hesitantly to the sofa and sat down, the cushion sinking from his mass. Robin disappeared into her bedroom. Amon took a glance around the room; simple hunter instincts. The room was in a series of creamy colors, a very typical shade for young girls such as his "client" and he took of a wooden carving standing on a cabinet attached to the wall: Jesus being hanged on the cross. Before Amon could scan any further, Robin appeared wearing one of her plain raven monastery dress with laces on the cuffs; her lightly-golden tresses were tied like the photo Amon saw earlier: little pigtails tied with deep crimson leather strings, with strands from her long bangs flowing out and framing her pale face.

"So, do tell me who you are, Mr...."she stopped dramatically, leaning on the wall beside Amon's sofa.

"Amon," he told her as he also put down his "business card" on the coffee table.

"Mr. Amon," Robin started but was interrupted.

"That is my first name," he replied, still with the emotionless voice.

"Oh," Robin exclaimed, "well, Amon, can I get you anything? Coffee, perhaps?" Robin need one herself, especially with the sudden appearance of this Amon person.

"All right," he nodded slowly, surprised to see her in such a calm state even with a stranger in her house. She didn't even bother to ask who he was, for Christ's sake.

Robin walked behind the tall counter, which was kitchen where they could still talk still talk to each other.

"So...who are you?" finally, the big question. Robin continued the clinging and chunking of coffee mugs while a strong, soothing espresso scent swirled around the room. Amon was glad she finally asked.

"I'm your defendant lawyer," he replied, standing up noiselessly and walked to the counter so he could see what her expression might be. As expected, Robin started back to Amon's cool metallic eyes, wondering what the heck this stranger was talking about.

"Excuse me?" she said, her eyebrow rising in puzzlement.

"You're involved in a fire accident, if I'm not mistaken," he said hollowly, sitting himself on a stool and resting his arms on the clean counter.

He continued to x-ray vision Robin with those hollow grey eyes of his; Robin shifted uncomfortably under Amon's gaze. She wished Amon would look away.

Robin suddenly regretted letting Amon into her space.

"I think you're mistaken, Amon," Robin replied calmly, "I'm only a witness; actually, I didn't even witness the whole thing, I'm just a friend of Rocco's." She poured the steaming coffee into two white mugs and took out some cream and sugar; she put them on the countertop and placed a cup in front of Amon.

Ignoring the sugar and cream, Amon stirred the dull brown liquid in the cup while thinking.

"Do you know that, Miss. Sena, the police are starting to get suspicious of you?" Amon tried her, continuing his action of stirring, though nothing was added.

"Call me Robin," she corrected, "and why would the police get suspicious of me? They all know we're in friendly terms, didn't they?" Robin took a sip of coffee. The fact that Amon was a lawyer surprised her, as well as the reason of why he was here at this very moment.

_What kind of lawyer wear dark trench coat anyway? _Robin wondered. Lawyers on television shows always wore suits, not coats that reach their ankles and they were black. How depressing...and mournful.

"Where were you that night?" that question came out of the blue.

"Are you questioning me, Amon?" she asked with a tint of edge in her soft voice, her eyes held steady glance with Amon's metallic ones. Her emerald orbs were calm, too calm as if before the coming of a storm.

Robin pressed on, "I thought you were my defendant lawyer. I thought...you're suppose to help me and trust me." Her sudden change of tone caught Amon's attention.

_What was that...that thing in her voice? _Amon asked himself, frowning slightly._ Pain? Pain because he, Amon, who was suppose to help and trust her, did the opposite? _Well, what was he suppose to do? Amon wanted so much to trust her, that emotion in Robin's tranquil, sea-green eyes; but he was a hunter. Hello?

His job was to track down the witch who killed Rocco Acaldo and he must succeed. Failure was not an option; it never was, for Amon, or for other members of the STN-J.

Robin Sena was a suspect and he, Amon the lead hunter, was the one assigned to reveal the truth. Amon kept his cool facially but his inside was now a mess and it was caused by one person; that certain someone had a name: Robin Sena.

_Suppose Robin was telling the truth? _Amon thought, drinking down the bitterness, _she looked like she was telling the truth. But again, looks could be quite deceiving. _Amon had too many experiences to risk that kind of thing.

"Robin," her name sounded funny, coming out from Amon's lips like a foreign language, "I trusted you, I really do. But I also want you to tell me the truth, you understand?"

She inclined her head slightly to show and said quietly, "what I told the police was the truth." It was that simple.

"You better go," Robin told Amon as they both finished up the comforting drinks, "I have things to do..." Plus she didn't feel like saying anything to this stranger anymore; after what he had asked. She just wasn't in the mood to be questioned like a criminal.

Amon stood up briskly and started for the door. Without waiting for Robin to open it, he disappeared behind the entrance.

Robin sighed in relief; it sounded like this Amon knew something was going on. _If he wanted all the answers, he'll have to work harder on it, _Robin thought; because she wasn't about to give out anything yet.

On the other side of the door, Amon walked quickly out of the building. Once in his black sport car, his brain started doing all the clicking.

Somehow, his instinct told Amon that Robin was not the one to be hunted and his instinct was right for most times.

What if he was right again this time? What if Robin Sena was not the one he needed to hunt? What if...?

Amon sighed inwardly.

There were just too many what-ifs in this world.

Meeko: How's it? Good or bad? Or okay? Throw me some comments and I shall be happy. Now, I shall go to bed and dream. Night everyone!


	4. Reflection and Wound

**What If?**

**-Meeko Melodie **

Meeko: Hey you people. Sorry about the late update because I got stuck on some stuff and SOMEONE posted me a really rude comment on my other story that pissed me off for a while so I apologize for that. Oh, and if you want to see that rude remark, go to my story called 2032 IA. One thing I should add to those who review stories is that: I don't mind suggestions but please, don't start throwing rude sentences at me without any good reasons.

* * *

Thanks to the following dudes and dudettes:

**lei : **Ha-ha! I didn't think Amon look convincing being a defense lawyer as well, but oh well! Thanks for the comment.

**AnimeReviewer790: **Everyone is saying Amon doesn't look like a lawyer which I completely agree. Yay! My story is on a roll now. Thanks so much for the comment.

**In True Meanings: **What exactly do you mean when you say "I don't think Amon would just leave Robin like that"? Like, can you emphasize? Thanks for your comment again.

**Witch-Maeve: **Great suggestion but if Robin is caught by the STN, wouldn't she be send to the Factory or something instead? Anyway, thanks for your comment.

**Tomorrow Sounds Good: **Nope, I don't take your comment offensively and thank you for your comment. I'm confused, I mean about the part when you say I'm progressing a little too quickly because I think someone told me I'm going too slow.

**Theaxeduck: **Thank you for your comment.

**Tweekgirl: **Thank you for your kind comment and I'm glad you like my story.

* * *

_He trusts her._

_But what he does not know is that she lies to him._

_She sees her reflection in his gray, slate eyes_

_as a criminal who hides her identity._

_For life._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Reflection and Wound

"What did you find, Michael?" Amon demanded, standing beside the young hacker who had his sunglasses propped in front to shield his eyes. Michael was holding out a clear plastic bag; inside was a silver ornament, shimmering dully under the strong lights of the STN-J office.

It was two days after his visit to Robin's place and he still had not gather up himself to see her again. _What is wrong with me? _Amon always had that question floating inside his head whenever he thought of Robin, which was really every thirty minutes if someone was actually counting for him. He didn't know the answer to his question; all he knew was that no matter what the situation turned out to be, he still needed to carry on his life and that included witch hunting.

Amon took the bag from Michael, holding it at eye level. The burnt leather string was shriveled, still giving out its strange odor even though the bag was zipped tight; the silvery ornament was actually a cross with very detailed markings here and there.

"The police found this laying in Rocco's room," Michael explained, typing on the keyboard and listening to pop music with his earphones. Impressive, the way Michael could talk, type, and listen to two sources all at the same time.

"Any fingerprints?" Amon asked, as he unzipped the bag and tilted it slightly, letting the necklace fall in to his outstretched palm. Amon shivered as the coolness of the metal trickled down from his hand into his bones.

"Nope, didn't find any," Michael replied, looking up away from the monitor, "the flames melted any fingerprints that might be on surface before. Only some of these weird scripting survived."He looked at Amon expectantly.

"Go see if you can find out what these scripts mean," Amon ordered, than without a word more, he walked and plopped down on his chair in front of his computer, putting his head between his hands while staring into white space.

Karasuma and Doujima came back from a case and they glanced at each other briefly before proceeding. Somehow, both of them knew what was going on: Amon staring off into space at the STN-J headquarters is not something you see every day; the only time he would do that was when he was doing some deep thinking, mostly of the cases in his hand.

Silently, Karasuma went over to Michael, tapped his shoulder and nodded at Amon's directions. Michael got her point but shrugged, meaning he didn't know what was going on in Amon's mind either. Well, nobody ever know what Amon was thinking, right?

"Hey Michael," Doujima, as usual, got bored of her paper work without actually looking at them; she looked over Michael's shoulder, "what are you researching on?"

Michael glanced sideways to Doujima, who had her innocent curiousness on her face. Michael sighed inwardly.

"Some kind of ancient scripts," he answered, facing the monitor again, "it's for the fire case." He added as a second thought.

"Oh." Doujima smiled slyly, saying in her sing-song voice, "Amon, you know you're not suppose to get any help from any of us?" She sat down next to the non-moving figure. _How did he do that?_ Doujima truly wondered, _not moving one muscle. Guess I'll never find out. _

"Amon?" Doujima tried again but receive no reaction what-so-ever from the motionless Amon.

"Amon!" she yelled, all the staff looked over to them.

"What?" he snapped, his eyes a stormy gray.

He hated it when someone interrupted his thoughts, especially deep ones just the one he had seconds ago. Usually, he would managed when only Michael, Karasuma and Sakaki were around but one Yurika Doujima within ten meters of his radius? Na-duh.

With a swish of his dark trench coat, Amon was gone. Now in the office, Michael, Karasuma and Sakaki, who had just came back and witnessed the whole thing, all stared at Doujima, who blushed lightly with embarrassment.

"What?!" she finally cried out.

* * *

He needed to think; he needed a quiet, peaceful place where no one would be able to interrupt his thoughts. He walked quickly into Harry's, a diner where he spent most of his meal times in since he could not cook.

Settling on one of the bar stools, Amon ordered some strong stuff; he needed it to relax his mind and body. The lightly transparent brown liquid swam in the glass as the owner of the restaurant, Harry, put down the drink in front of Amon.

He drank half of it in one gulp and resumed to his thoughts once again. _If Robin didn't start the fire, then why didn't she answer my question? _Amon asked himself, holding the cool glass with his hand, _but she looked so frustrated when she told me she was telling me the truth, _his other side argued. So which was the god-damn truth?

He didn't know what to think or who to trust anymore. All these years, no one was able to open up his heart and hear his true voice deep within. Sure, Touko tried, but to Amon, she was just any other woman he met on the street. They didn't even talk much when they were together. Let alone telling each other's deepest truth.

_Come on, Amon! _He yelled at himself mentally, _focus on the damn case! Okay, if Robin didn't do it, who did? _That was the key question: who set the fire that night?

The tinkling of bells at the entrance told Amon that someone entered the restaurant. He paid no attention until he was that someone decided to sit beside him.

Amon was drinking the liquor when he turned slightly to see the light-brown haired craft-user sitting there; he choked with surprise.

_Oh great, _Amon swore while coughing as the liquid went up his nose, _just the one I need to see and here I am, coughing my head off. _Great timing.

Robin watched Amon with amusement in her green eyes and she actually had to bite her lip hard from giggling out loud. You've got to admit he expression _was _pretty funny at the moment.

"Amon, are you alright?" Robin's face was straight, but her emerald eyes were sparkling with laughter, not the teasing kind, just amused. Amon scowled.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, trying his best to return to his cool attitude. _And why does Zaizen want her dead? _The question suddenly popped into his head as he looked over at the ever-so-graceful girl. She looked harmless enough.

There was just so many things he could not understand.

Robin just smiled lightly and turned to Harry, ordering a her usual espresso. It was silent between the two once again; only the occasional dripping from the coffee machine sounded loud against the quiet background.

Each of them, at this moment, had something buried deep inside their hearts, ready to burst out; and yet, no words were exchanged between them. No words were _needed_ to be exchanged because they enjoyed the quietness and peacefulness shared around their still atmosphere.

But one of them had to break the silence, and Robin decided she should be the one to do that.

"Do you have any progress for the case yet?" Robin asked casually; she wanted to know what the police found.

Amon wanted to tell her about the necklace but decided it was best to keep it a secret for now. Instead, he replied, no, but they're still suspecting you're the one who did it."

"Yea?" Robin was slightly angry now: why wouldn't they just let her go?

"You still haven't answer my question," Amon stated suddenly as he took another sip of whiskey. Robin looked at him in surprise.

"What question?"

"Where were you that night?" Amon repeated the question he had once asked two days ago.

"I told you," Robin replied softly, her eyes looking away.

"You never told me," Amon replied skillfully, "you only told the police."

"It was late and I was at home studying for a history test," Robin recited, with a tiny bit of impatience that was hard for people to detect.

But Amon could tell; he put that aside.

Robin looked at him with a determined look in her soft expression; he trusted her. That moment, he truly did as he was lost in those emerald pools of Robin's. Amon told himself to snap out of it. Yet Robin, seeing her own reflection in Amon's slate eyes, only shuddered for she she saw herself as a lying criminal who had to hide her identity from the only person she could turn to.

"But an old lady from the building claim she saw you at the crime scene," Amon challenged her, stealing a glance of Robin's expression.

_That's impossible_, Robin thought, her mind in a total mess though Amon could hardly tell the difference from Robin's facial expression, _I didn't see anyone that night and I was wearing a hooded cloak, nobody could've seen me. Amon, he...he's lying, isn't he? _Robin could only asked herself.

"She must've imagined it," Robin replied dryly, "or she wasn't seeing quite clearly." Her voice, confident.

"Really?" Robin chose not to answer.

Before either one could open their mouths again, Harry placed the creamy-while china cup in between Amon and Robin.

Robin started to reach for it, and at the same time, Amon reached out to help Robin though nether of them were aware of each other's actions.

Their fingers slightly brushed against each other's, but the chemical reaction was strong: both retreated their hands back and in process, knocking the steaming espresso down with a loud clang!

Dark brown liquid spilled out in every direction, staining the floor with a few broken china pieces still in rocking motion.

Robin was embarrassed; she bit her lower lip and muttered a sorry while Amon crouched down to pick up the broken pieces since Harry was nowhere in sight.

A few seconds later, Robin could hear Amon muttered a 'shit'. She could guessed what had happened and sure enough, Amon came back up with a bleeding palm. (Meeko: Nope, he didn't wear any gloves, he's inside drinking, okay?)

Robin took out a clean handkerchief and signaled that she would help him with the wound. Amon ignored her an tried to find some Kleenex in his many coat pockets, but found none.

Without hesitation, Robin pulled Amon's hand gently towards herself and tied the cotton handkerchief around his left to stop any further bleeding.

Silence dawned on them once again; only this time, it was a soothing silence. Her hands could feel his warmth, unlike his cold expression that he always wore on his handsome face.

Robin felt her heart thumping louder and louder each time as she worked on Amon's wound; she was sure her cheeks would be as red as tomatoes by now. She didn't know what was causing the suffocation essence on her chest but somehow, even with the discomfort, she liked that feeling. It was weird; foreign and all unfamiliar to her.

"All done," she announced softly, breaking the quietness.

"Thank you," Amon muttered quickly, putting down some money on the counter and practically fled the scene.

Amon needed to think, again. This time, his brain was cramped with one thing he had tried to ignore all his life and was so far been able to, until this second passing: emotion.

Meeko: I know it's short. They're all short updates from now on because I need time. Man! Time is just not enough sometimes, agree? Anyways, give me some comments or I'll get real pissed, at myself.


	5. Moon and Urge

**What If?**

**- Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: What is up people? Good, I hope. Personally, I'm not so good because I think I just failed my chemistry and math test. Oh well! Here's the chapter, hope you like it! Oh, and Witch Hunter Robin DOES NOT belong to me, obviously.

* * *

Thanks to the following dudes and dudettes: 

**Jadewitch:**I know it's pretty hard to convince Amon as a lawyer, but oh well! Yay, go Matrix! And I agree whole-heartedly that he IS a hottie! He-he! No denying it! Well, thanks so much for your review.

**In True Meanings: **OH! So that's what you're trying to say. Okay. I guess he just decided to go ahead and trust his instincts instead of his head, or just like you say: emotions got in his way. Thanks for reviewing.

**Theaxeduck: **Thanks! And yes, I think everybody need more time. Twenty four hours a day just doesn't cut it.

**Storm: **Thanks so much for your review and here I am, continuing on my story.

**Kasusander-jie: **Thank you!

* * *

_Nightmare of fear, dream of longing;_

_haunting her mind night after night._

_Softly touching was a stranger she does not know._

_And yet, it felt so familiar._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Moon and Urge**

Robin opened her eyes wearily and found herself standing alone in the dark. She could see nothing, only blackness, endless of blackness. _Where am I? _But her instincts told her she was not in immediate danger, at least, not yet. Out of a sudden, she heard a _click _somewhere far off the distance and she could see a faint light lingering in the dark atmosphere. She knew it was not smart to walk towards an unknown place but the longer she stood there, the more uneasy she felt.

So picking up her nerves, she strode towards the unknown, reaching out blindly in front of and around her. Taking small, careful steps so she would not fall. The source of light grew brighter upon reaching it, she saw herself in front of an oak door. Gingerly, as if she was afraid of waking up somebody if she even make a small sound, Robin reached for the handle of the door; but sounds from the other side of the door froze her action.

Moaning, obviously from a certain female, reached Robin's ears and she could half guessed what was going on in there. _But who is in there? _She dared not to find out and yet, her curiousness always got the better of her. Slowly, Robin reached towards the silver handle; she felt like she was going to peek at something she shouldn't know, something forbidden. But it was as if her slim hands had their little brains on their own and she couldn't control her shaking hand.

Robin grabbed the cold metal, and the cold seeped through her skin and into her bones, causing her to shiver unconsciously. She forced down the handle and pushed the door open , allowing a crack to see the inside. On the other side of the door was a grand room, with plain white walls and raven black furniture. Everything in it was either black or white, nothing in the shades, and nothing in between.

But Robin didn't care; all she cared was that her eyes had mechanically turned to the source of the moaning noises she heard earlier. And now, she saw where the sound had come from.

Leaning on the cushions was a couple, the auburn-haired female underneath the male and their position too close for Robin to bear. But what made Robin's heart dropped was the man. The ebony haired man whom had captured her heart without her even noticing it. _How can this be? _She thought. But here he was, leaning into another woman's embrace.

They kissed, too passionately for Robin's heart to take up and she turned away from them, unable to witness one more second of it. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she felt right now, nor did she know how. The only thing Robin held in her mind at the moment was sadness; sadness because a man she just met a few days ago was kissing another woman. Was that even possible? After all, who was she to him anyway? Robin was only a fifteen year old kid, or at least that was how Robin presumed Amon to view her.

All of a sudden, the setting changed. Now, Robin was in the middle of a dancing fire, surrounded by the heat waves sent from the bursting flames. Facing her on the opposite end this be? Amon? His eyes cold as stone and his face held no expression at all. A gun held by Amon was pointing straight at her; straight at Robin's heart. She froze, her emerald orbs grew wide at the shock.

"No..." she murmured softly, but Amon couldn't hear her, or he just chose to ignore her. Which ever it was, he forwarded one step, and then another. Each with more death cling to it. Robin stepped back until she could no longer do that. She had reached the edge of the flames.

Amon pulled the trigger; "Amon, no," Robin wanted to shout but too late, the bullet pierced through the air and towards her beating heart.

* * *

Robin shot up from her bed, clenching her sheets tightly with her hands over her beating chest. It was hurting so much Robin thought the bullet actually pierced through her heart, when really, it was her thumping heart beat that was hurting her ribs. She breathed hard with difficulty for some few minutes. 

All the things seemed woozy as she adjusted to the darkness surrounding her. She felt so alone for all of a sudden. Well, duh, she _was_ alone; but she was never depressed by this thought before.

She sat up, propped herself against the pillow and just wandered back to her dream. It was rather strange, now that she was thinking about it. Why did she even feel that way when Amon kissed another woman? Why did she ever care? Robin did not know the answers to those questions she just posed herself, which just only made her life even more complicated than before. When she thought about the possibilities, she stopped herself before she lost control of her unconscious mind. "That is not right, it's just – not right," Robin kept chanting this repeatedly inside her head. But the more she wanted to forget, the clearer and sharper the image of Amon began to form in Robin's mind.

Yet it was so real, so painfully real when Amon shot at her. _What if it was real?_ She thought frightfully, then claiming herself to be silly, _how could he be? He's just a lawyer, right? _Even the inquiry didn't sound that convincing at the moment. She hated it when there was doubt, especially when it involves her dreams.

She couldn't sleep like this. Robin sighed heavily and turned to glance at the clock that was sitting on her bedside table. But her eyes wandered to the business card that Amon gave her the first time she saw him.

Robin picked it up lightly.

* * *

"Argh! Damn phone!" Amon moaned into his pillow as his cellphone ring tone got louder. 

"Who the hell could it be? It's three in the morning," Amon muttered, propping himself up on his elbows and reached for the blinking phone. He laid down again and clicked on the phone at the same time.

"This is Amon. Talk," he commanded, unwillingly let out a yawn at the same moment.

Silence followed.

"Hello?" Amon said a little louder with swearing words all set and ready on the way out of his throat.

"Amon?" a soft voice asked on the other side. That voice; Amon shot up from bed like lightning just stroke him. For a second there, he really considered yelling at her in three different languages for waking him up at this hour. But the thought passed as fast as it had came.

"Robin?" Amon wanted to make sure, though he already knew.

"Yes," she replied softly, then added apologetically, "I'm sorry to bother you this late, I don't know what came over me," she paused slightly, "maybe I should hang up."

"Don't bother,"Amon replied sharply; he was surprised at his own action. One part of him wanted to just throw away the phone and went back to sleep; but the other part, the side that overpowered him, wanted to hear this girl out.

"You've already woken me up, so it makes no difference, just tell me what you want," Amon know he sounded cranky. But hey, waking up at three o'clock by a phone call was not exactly healthy, all right?

On the other side of the phone, Robin somehow felt calmer, upon hearing Amon's voice. She didn't know what it was, but she felt so...so comfortable and soothing, talking to Amon and be with him. It made no sense at all.

_When did my life become so complicated? _Robin thought. Her young life had just turned gray, not black and white, or yes and no anymore. Just different shades and so many sides to the truth. It was so confusing that it was troubling Robin.

"Why did you call?" Amon's voice startled her; she totally forgot she was still talking to Amon. Robin seriously pondered on this question for she didn't know the answer even herself.

"I don't know, Amon. I really don't," Robin replied truthfully. She had put on a bathrobe and was staring out at the bedroom window. Though the night was still dark, bright lights from nearby stores still blink in the sleeping city.

Amon didn't say anything; as usual, he stayed silent.

"I just had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep," _because I dreamed that you killed me_, Robin wanted to add but didn't, "the first person I thought of to call is you," she confessed. Amon stayed speechless; in his heart, he could feel Robin's loneliness and hollowness. It felt so familiar, so agonizingly familiar. He had tried to ignore this feeling all his life. Why did Robin had to bring this suffocating feeling up his throat again?

"Look outside," Robin suddenly said. Amon wasn't about to argue and he half expected Robin to be standing out there.

He looked down and saw with relief that it wasn't the case.

"Do you see the moon?" Robin questioned. She stared upwards; clouds were swirling in the dark heaven, it wasn't a comforting sight.

At the other side of the phone, Amon slid open the door of his balcony; he shook slightly as the bitter wind of November slashed across his face and body.

_Clouds are so thick tonight, _Amon thought; though he didn't know why he was depressed by this thought.

"No," Amon replied simply.

"You do not see it," Robin began, "but it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist."

"Huh?" A pause on Robin's side.

"The clouds prevent us from seeing," she replied slowly, "but you know that somewhere high beyond the clouds, the moon is always there.

"Everyday, whether you're in the sunlight, or in the fog, you don't always notice its existence; you might even deny it but it is always there," Robin said softly, "I believe that somewhere, the moon is shining brightly, though I, myself, denied it at most times."

Amon stopped to think about what Robin meant when she said those words. He figured this fifteen year old didn't talk like a teenager at all; she was really quite a mature young woman, though nature might not showed it yet. _No, _Amon thought, _nature does shows its forces and through her body at that. _He choked slightly as he realized what he was thinking, _stop it, Amon, you idiot, concentrate! _Her words brought on so much feelings, like waves in an angry sea washing over his head, choking him under and preventing him from breathing; it was almost overwhelming and yet, what she had just said was so right.

He denied his emotions, his loneliness and emptiness, even his wants for so long and for once in such a long time, he had a sudden urge to let it all out.

Thank goodness it was just an urge.

Amon still kept back from this girl he had met only two times; he still held his suspicion thought he knew she meant no harm.

Robin, sitting on the window sill, still stared up at the stormy sky. She had no idea why she had burst out all those things; she guessed the things didn't really make much sense to Amon. But for all she cared, Amon was at least a good listener, or maybe he just fell asleep.

There was silence on Amon's side as he digested Robin's words.

"Amon?" Robin whispered softly. Somehow, her tone, even from a far, could reached deep into Amon's cold barrier, slowly melting it but not quite.

"Hmm?"

"You asleep?" she asked.

"Far from it," he replied, stifling a yawn. Robin giggled; she would really love to see him without his I'm-so-cool-and-cold-hearted expression and she presumed a yawning Amon wouldn't be so 'cool-looking'.

"What's so funny?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing," Robin stopped herself in time.

A pause for a really long time as Robin listened to Amon's steady and rhythmic breathing on the other side and the clicking of the second hand of the alarm clock.

_Click-click-click. _Time moved on.

"You better go back to sleep," Amon pronounced, "you still have school tomorrow."

"Yes," reality brought Robin back to earth. Damn reality!

"Bye," he ended briskly.

"Wait," Robin exclaimed at the last second. Amon did and held the phone closer.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Amon wanted to know.

"For..." Robin thought for a second, then answered, "for listening to me, though it probably didn't make much sense to you. I'm very senseless at times." She added.

"How do you know?" Amon started to ask.

"Huh?"

"How do you know that I have no idea what you're saying?" he asked more sternly this time, "I do understand, maybe even more than you thought." There, he said it. Well, some little part of it. He had never really get this emotional with someone he just met.

It was just plain weird.

Robin was stuck for a second there, _what is he trying to say?_

"What are you saying?" she inquired slowly.

Amon sighed, "just ignore it."

"All right," Robin replied uncertainly but in her heart, she intended to find out.

Simple rule of curiosity.

"Good night, Robin," he concluded, tired of the whole conversation.

"Good night, Amon," she repeated.

The phone went dead.

Meeko: I know, I know. The moon part was weird, I don't even know why I wrote it. I guess I just feel like writing that down? I don't know. Anyways, what I know for sure is that this chapter is crappy but please give me the comments that I need to get through my hard life.


	6. Suspect and Duty

**What If? **

**Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Oh my god! I got straight As, like my first ever straight As, I'm so damn happy so here I am, writing another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! And watch out for the upcoming Christmas WHR fic, it's going to be up soon! Oh, and I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, obviously, but I still hope I can.

* * *

Thanks for the following dudes and dudettes:

**Sarah Silent: **Awww...thank you! Well, here's the chapter.

**Lisa: **Thank you so much, you're too kind! I don't know if this is fast enough for you but here it is.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness: **Thank you and may I add, you're one of my favorite author in this site. I love your story "Love Triangle Plus Two", it's great! What do you mean when you wrote "can't there be a way so that Robin was actually innocent"? Too slow again? This is hard, people keep telling me it's too slow or too fast, so which one is it? And thanks for reviewing all my chapters!

**Lei: **Thank you and I'm still thinking of making an interesting twist to the story, just let me think, okay?

* * *

_Duty as a hunter;_

_forgotten because of the appearance of one girl._

_Threatened and killed?_

_He does not care._

_All he cares was for her sake to be safe._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Suspect and Duty**

"What do you mean?" Amon asked, with his urgent tone that was not seldom used. It was the morning after the phone call and he got shadows appearing beneath his eyes because of lack of sleep.

He couldn't really sleep last night after Robin's phone call; it made him get into thinking again and this time, about something he would rather avoid. From the day he could remember himself interact with other people, he had build a brick wall around himself and prevented others to come in.

It was just a simple matter that Amon didn't want to show his true, real nature; perhaps for the reason behind his job as a witch hunter, emotions was a sensitive thing that anyone could toy with it. Yes, even humans and it would be very much the same with witches though in a much more dangerous level.

Witches could use emotions as Amon's weaknesses, that was, if he ever had any and he could not risk that.

Nope.

But that was not it.

That wasn't the reason behind Amon's cold and emotionless mask he always wore.

"Stop making me repeat myself," Michael sighed, turning away from the computer and handed Amon a folder.

"They found another suspect," he reported, "Shiro Takana, twenty seven years old, works in a fireworks store in downtown and one thing I should add: he's quite a trouble maker." Amon scanned through sheets of paper as fast as he could and nodded for Michael to continue.

"Rocco and Shiro met in a bar near the fireworks store, they got into a fight once," Michael described, " don't know what the reason behind the fight was though. He has enough skills to start a fire in the apartment without any known sources in Rocco's room, since he works with chemicals and flammables all the time."

"He's got a pretty rough background," Amon commented with indifference in his voice, though his brows kneaded with concentration, "over ten times of lighting fireworks illegally in public places, guess that's normal for him; got arrested and gone in jail for six months at seventeen when he was caught red-handed with marijuana; got arrested several times again in his late teens for fighting in public, including the most recent one with Rocco Acaldo; penalty for street-racing a few times; arrested for destroying public buildings..."

On and on the list went; when Amon finished, he raised his eyebrow, "looks like he got bits of everything _but_ murder."

"Yup," Michael agreed and turned back to the blinking screen. Amon closed the folder with a short snap.

"Did you find anything on the scripts yet?" he asked, placing the folder on his desk.

"Yes," and Michael took out another folder from God-knows-where since his desk was always piled high with binders, folders and papers. Amon took it from Michael and saw the scripts typed up with translations on the other column.

"Looks like they are ancient Italian scripting," Michael offered, "most of them are just Bible sayings and things like that. It probably belongs to Robin Sena," he added.

Without any words, Amon sat at his place and stared at the piece of paper hard, like _that_ would do any good anyway. All he could see were lines from various books in the Bible, nothing suspicious.

The phone rang in the silent office and as usual, Michael picked it up, muttered a few words and Amon could hear him put the receiver again.

"Zaizen," Michael said simply. Amon understood and nodded.

_What does he want now? _He thought with annoyance as he walked up to Zaizen's office. He reached the doors faster than he had intended to but that didn't matter, Amon was going to ask Zaizen a few things as well, like why in the world would he wished to get rid of Robin Sena so damn eagerly. As that was only one.

He knocked on the door curtly two times, then entered without waiting much of a 'come in' or some other similar responses. No matter, Zaizen never said anything anyway even if he _was_ in there when someone knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Amon inquired quietly and added the word he hated the most, "sir?" He was talking to the back of Zaizen's chair and it always pissed Amon off when someone was talking to him without actually looking at him.

A strong, disgusting smell of cigar smoke was lingering in the stuffy air and Amon was hating it more each time he came in here.

"Yes, Amon, I need to know," the gray-haired man finally turned his chair around to face Amon, his right hand holding a thick, brown cigar, which was puffing spits of smoke. His eyes were demanding and wrinkles deepened. Amon stared right back, waiting for Zaizen to finish what he had started. Amon was never the most patient person in the world and when Zaizen didn't say anything, Amon asked tightly, "what do you want to know?"

"The case," Zaizen replied, breathing out a stream of smoke, "the case with Robin Sena, how are you doing with it?" His expression was unreadable, as was Amon's, though things were quite the opposite in his inside. But Zaizen didn't need to know that.

"It's going as planned," Amon could only reply.

"Good," Zaizen stopped and asked skillfully, "so I presume you'll kill her, _as planned_." He emphasized his last words.

Amon's slate eyes shot towards Zaizen's dark ones quickly and asked, "why do you want to kill Robin Sena? This is not the usual rule."

"Are you questioning my authority, Amon?" Zaizen asked, his tone emotionless but eyes were dangerous.

"No, sir," he said tightly, his pale lips thinned, "it's just that usually, we'll bring the witches to the Factory, so why is this an exception?

"Plus," Amon continued, unwilling to stop at this pace, "another suspect has been found."

"So?" Zaizen asked with indifference.

_So?!_ Amon was going literally insane; is Zaizen just being annoying or is he just being himself? Amon would love to stuck the cigar in Zaizen's face at the face at the moment; yup, that would denfinitely cool him off quite a bit.

But Amon tried to get a hold of himself as he explained, "so, Robin might not be the one by a huge chance."

Zaizen smirked, "so it's 'Robin' now, eh?" Amon banged his head on an imaginary wall for making such a mistake and cursed Zaizen for being the sneaky jerk that he was but his face showed nothing.

"I'm just saying there's another suspect out there and she might not be the one," Amon said as if he didn't heard Zaizen's last comment. He turned to leave but Zaizen's next words made him froze, "your emotions are getting in the way, aren't they, Amon?" _Are they?_Amon wanted to ask himself that as well; he sure didn't think so and why did Zaizen care anyway? Oh yeah, he worried that his best hunter would put down his guards if his emotions started to creep back. Well, he didn't need to worry about that; Amon was fully aware of where he was standing at and he didn't need Zaizen to remind him that.

Amon started to turn the door knob when Zaizen said fiercely, "you're a witch hunter and your job is to carry out the orders as you are told. Right now, my order to you is to eliminate Robin Sena. This is you duty as a hunter and you must follow it, whether you like it or not." Amon didn't waste a second and the door was slammed with a too-loud bang behind his back.

_The hell with the stinking orders, _Amon thought, his blood boiling in anger, _and the hell with duties. _That strange angry essence erupted like wild fire as he thought of someone, some devil like Zaizen, lay their hands on Robin, his Robin!

"Shit," Amon unconsciously muttered, his eyes huge with the surprising thought that just came to him so naturally – _his Robin. _When did he become so possessive? And when did he ever think of the young girl in... that way? He shook his head violently, _damn it, that girl is ruining me. _

Indeed, he could not forget the conversation they had just hours ago; it was as if Robin could read his mind or something. Amon wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. But he definitely wanted to forget about it, and he definitely was not able to do it. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Amon demanded mentally with frustration, angry with himself as his footsteps down the deserted hallway echoed hollowly in the still air.

_But Robin understood him, somehow, _Amon thought suddenly. Her soft words, like velvet, gently caressing his inner soul. The dark soul Amon didn't want anybody to see, reluctant to let anybody else but himself to understand.

Upon reaching his chair in the office, where Michael was once again alone typing on his computer and listening to those ear-throbbing music, Amon threw himself down heavily on the chair, which groaned slightly under his weight.

Amon covered his eyes with one hand, rubbing them tiredly and put down the script translations file in front of him again. He tried to concentrate on the deep-meaning Bible verses on the blinding white sheet of paper but he only found himself reading the line over and over again without getting any meaning out from it at all.

Zaizen's words kept floating in and out of Amon's wandering mind...

_You emotions are getting in the way, aren't they? _

He looked up from his sheet.

_Maybe Zaizen is right, _Amon thought dryly, _maybe my emotion_ is _getting in the way. _Amon could not allow that, those building up emotions; he must stopped them before he lost total control of what he had.

Meeko: So... How's it? I know, boring. But I promise the next two chapters or so is going to have Robin and Amon goodness in them, okay? So the comments! Comments, remember!


	7. Investigation and Touch Part I

**What If?**

**-a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: I'm fuckin' (sorry about the language but hey, I'm mad, alright?) mad at my stupid computer right now; the reason: the stupid damn Microsoft is acting like shit to me and so I have to retype the whole damn two chapters and now I'm so damn mad. Okay, adding to it, I have to type like 4 copies of my homework because they're all just default on me! Ahhhh! Okay, I'm calm now, I think. Thank god I actually wrote it down on a notebook, so I don't have to write it all over again.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU WHO REVIEWED! THANKS A BUNCH! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Investigation and Touch**

_One touch… _

_Causes her to shiver with anticipation _

_Just one simple contact,_

_Makes her wonder…_

Dots of snow were dancing fiercely in the wind; following the current of the bitter cold breeze, snow swirled in the air and floated down gracefully on earth, stuck on surfaces of cars, melted in puddles, grabbed on to the rushing population's wool coats and scarves.

A snowflake melted on the tip of Amon's nose as he stepped out of his car beside the busy sidewalk. People in business attires were brushing past each other and occasionally bumping into a stranger, then walked on without so much of an apology. Amon joined these people.

He took out his communicator, which showed a certain map. The red, blinking dot was his destination. He started the short walk to the fireworks shop that Shiro worked at.

On the street, no one would give Amon a second look as they passed.

He stopped in front of the dirty glass door; hanging dangerously above it was a cheap, plastic plate that said:

NoMix Fireworks 

Sells every types, colors, and sizes of fireworks YOU like!

Amon pushed the door open; the familiar tinkling of bells rang as he opened the door. Once inside, a smell of burnt… something, even Amon could not make out, rushed into his nostrils, stinging him a bit.

He coughed and someone looked up from his magazine at Amon's direction. The person grinned.

"Hi there, anything I can help you with?" he asked cheerfully. Amon's cautiousness built up; he quickly looked around his surrounding without much movement. The room was pretty spacey with shelves stood in opposite walls; the counter that the smiling clerk was sitting behind stacked in between. Fireworks piled up in boxes filled the cabinet and beside the cashier counter stood a smaller shelf with sorts of candy and chewing gum.

On the walls hung posters of young girls in as very little clothing as they could cover their bodies and Amon was disgusted. What kind of a sick store is this? He would've expected to find some drugs in this place, too, if not he was in another mission.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone," Amon replied, walking towards the counter. The young man frowned and his daring eyes challenged Amon's dark ones with suspicion.

"Well, I'm the only one working here," he said, "and I don't recall knowing you."

"Do you know of a person named Shiro Takana?" Amon asked, his eyes piercing and forcing out the truth.

His eyes widen in surprise, "Shiro? Yea. He used to work here."

"Used to," Amon repeated.

"He quit a few weeks ago," he added then questioned warily, "Why do you want to know?"

"I need his help," Amon replied simply.

"Well, if you really want to find him," he started, "you can try the bar on Main Street called Ergo. He's there almost every night." With that said, the young man propped his magazine in front of him, once again absorbed into whatever he was in minutes before.

Keeping the information in the back of his head, Amon stepped out into the cold again. The whipping wind blew around him, making him more awake than ever. Suddenly, in his head came an idea. One that could get Shiro Takana to tell the truth, though he wasn't sure if the person he was going to seek help from would be willing to help him.

Amon walked back to his car quickly, maybe a little too quickly and drove away in to the fierce snow.

* * *

Now what was the reason for him to be in front of Room 603 again? Amon wondered if his reason was good enough for him to be knocking on Robin's door.

"When the hell did I become so indecisive?" Amon wondered heatedly. So without further thinking, he knocked on the door. Amon didn't have to wait long as Robin opened it.

Her surprised glint in her emerald eyes surprised _him_. _'Is she happy that I'm here, or is she annoyed?'_ Amon unconsciously speculated, then hit himself hard mentally when he found himself thinking that.

Since when does Amon care about what others feel anyway? Especially when it comes to his prey.

'_Got to… concentrate…'_Amon chanted in his head and didn't even notice Robin had already retrieved her way back to the living room and left the door open for Amon to enter.

"Have you come in to question me?" Robin asked calmly as Amon took a seat beside her; their distance only some centimeters away. On the low table was a ceramic mug with half finished coffee, already cooled with time. Robin stared straight in front of her, like something especially interesting was catching her attention when really, all she intended to do was to try to block out Amon's steady breathing.

His presence made her calm and felt safe, yet at the same time, his cool attitude caused nervousness to spring up from Robin's system. What a strange combination of feelings this one person could cause.

"No," he answered, his voice still void of emotion. Robin jerked her head towards him in surprise, _'he isn't going to question me? Then…what is he doing here?' _she thought inwardly but didn't dare to ask. Their eyes met slightly but Robin swiftly lowered her gaze again, embarrassed of her sudden action.

"I've come here to…" he paused, searching for the right words, "ask for your help." He gulped; Amon, the greatest hunter possibly for the STN-J, was asking a young girl for help? This is definitely something new. Amon wondered why he wanted Robin to help him as well, but got no answer back. Surely, he could take on one little Shiro Takana by himself? Yes, of course he could, so that wasn't the reason.

So what the hell was it?!

'_Maybe…'_ Amon thought slowly, letting his thoughts sunk into his brain, _'maybe I just want to spent more time with her, to get to know her better? At lest before I end her life?' _

He shuddered. What kind of a reason is _that_?

"I'll help," Robin said, taking the mug and marched towards the kitchen with a grace that Amon had only noticed now.

"What?" it came out before Amon could stop himself.

"I'll help," she repeated, reappearing from the kitchen. Amon silently thanked her and it was quiet between them once again after Robin had settled on the sofa.

"So what is this about?" Robin inquired casually; somehow, her eyes still not meeting his.

"We found a suspect that might be involved with the case," Amon explained.

"We?" Robin questioned, her eyebrow arching.

"They," Amon corrected himself, and adding a punch mentally, "the police, we, what's the difference? We worked together anyway." He lied.

Robin nodded to let Amon continue.

"The suspect they found is a man by the name of Shiro Takana. He works in a fireworks shop," Amon began, then as a second thought, he asked, "do you know him, by any chance?" Robin shook her head, her wheat-colored bangs moving with motion.

"He's pretty well known to the police, always paying them occasional visits and the fact that he's able to use chemicals lead us thinking that he's the one behind the fire," Amon clarified.

Robin stared down at her hands, which she found herself nervously scrunching and smoothing the material on her black Victorian style dress repeatedly without her noticing earlier.

'_Now I've got some else into trouble as well,' _Robin groaned; she wasn't sure she wanted that, or she would have to turn herself in. She couldn't do that, as Robin's mind drifted to her last thought, '_two cannot survive, one must sacrifice.'_ It hurt her to think those words, though no one could hear her. How could she think that, those rotten, selfish thoughts? It almost scared her.

"Robin?" at the sudden mention of her name, Robin almost fell over in surprise. Her questioning eyes covering her fear as she turned to look at Amon. A sudden thought dawned on her as Robin watched Amon's stoic expression throughout their whole conversation, _'if Amon found out…' _She couldn't think how he would react. Disappointed? Angry? Something else? Robin would never find out because she was not going to tell anyone anytime sooner.

"How can I help?" Robin asked in a semi-cheerful tone to cover up her inside guilt; her heart almost skipped a beat faster when she thought Amon had given her a strange look. Perhaps it was just Robin's wild imagination. _Yes, that must be it. _

"Well," Amon stuttered. What?! The great hunter never stuttered! There was always a first time to everything, though, never forget that! "I was wondering if you can lured out the truth out of Shiro Takana," Amon finished, he almost felt himself sighing in relief. Now why would he do that? "I'm very certain force won't do any good," he added, "but there might be danger too, so I'll understand if you choose not to go."

Robin blinked, as if trying to understand Amon's use of words, and then she replied softly, "Yes, I'll help you, Amon." Robin really did want to help him. Or maybe she just wanted to spend some time with him. Opps, did she just think that out loud? Yup, looks like she did. Well, it was the truth, her inside argued though as much Robin's external side hated to admit.

"Just tell me what to do," Robin offered.

For a second there, Amon reconsidered this option, but realize he could not turn back; he leaned closer towards Robin and started to tell her the plan.

Though Robin thought she could handle her emotions quite well, the soft blush tinting her pale cheeks from the dark-haired man's closeness did not escape Amon's hawk eyes.

He reflexively smirked in a satisfied manner.

Meeko: Well, there you go and PLEASE excuse my language up there. I AM pretty mad and well, just give me some comments, okay?


	8. Investigaion and Touch Part II

**What If?**

**a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: I know I haven't been updating but homework and stupid photography is taking all my time. Anyways, my friend lent me Fushigi Yuugi and it's so damn good, so I might be concentrating more on a FY fiction for now, and also because I'm stuck on this fiction at the very end.

* * *

**Thanks to all people who had reviewed:**

**In True Meanings**: Sometimes, it's hard to control the use of words when I'm angry. Oh well! Thanks for the review!

**Sil3nt t.e.a.r.z**: Aww… don't cry! Here's your update!

**Seashah**: I know, not the best chapter. Well, I tried.

…: Erm… well, happy birthday! Thought it's a bit late, isn't it?

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness**: Well, Amon and Robin aren't really getting together yet, but Zaizen will… well, he's evil, right? So what do you think will happen?

**Shouni: **Thank you. Here's some more.

**Young Wiccan: **Yay! Amon smirking, wonder if he ever do that…

**Sea Queen / wendyghost**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Investigation and Touch Part II **

Robin twirled around in front of the body-height mirror with her new outfit and she frowned at her reflection. She didn't know if these clothes suited her or not but these were the only ones she found in the closet that was not 'formal' as Amon would've put it. At that same moment, she also wondered why these clothes were necessary; the too much exposure of skin caused Robin's cheeks to grow got. She only remembered Amon saying that long dresses were not going to be very comfortable at the place they were going tonight to investigate about Shiro Takana.

After making some adjustments to her black ankle boots, she glanced herself at the mirror again and her emerald eyes momentary looked upwards to her two pigtails.

She hesitated, but at last, pulled off the leather strings that held her hair in place. The soft-auburn locks flowed vaguely past her shoulders. Robin nodded back at her reflection, as if to affirm that she was ready to go.

Robin took a swift look at the clock standing on the dresser; five more minutes till ten. She grabbed her light jacket with the keys jiggling noisily between her fingers and out the door she went; excitement bubbling inside her abdomen.

Comfortably seated in a lobby sofa, Robin looked through the glass front doors, her fingers nervously playing around in her lap and when she noticed that, she forced herself to stay still.

'_Why am I so nervous?_' Robin questioned. It was true; all afternoon, she had been pacing around her room thinking about Amon's plan. It wasn't like she didn't trust him; hell, Robin would trust Amon with her life. But she guessed she was just plain edgy tonight.

A roar from a distant car pulled Robin out of her trance as she saw a black sport car pulling up the driveway. She quickly ran out, and at the same time, acted neutral as if it was just any day.

The night air was chilly; rasps of smoke escaped from Robin's mouth as she stood in the cold to breathe. Her hands automatically hugged her body to block out the coldness but the icy breeze still cut its way through her skin and bones. Robin made her way around the dark car and heard a click indicating the door was unlocked.

Without further thought, Robin pulled open the door and slipped herself gracefully beside Amon, who, as in just any day, was staring at the windshield without much emotion. Robin's breaths were rapid from the cold, but soon went back to its normal pace as she warmed up.

"Anything interesting outside the window there?" Robin asked half-jokingly, observing Amon's unmoving stature. Without so much of a word, he steered the wheel and stepped on the gas pedal, sending both Robin and himself backwards with the sudden force.

Silence was thick, Robin had an urge to turn on the radio or something, anything, to get rid of this awkwardness that seemed to always accompany them whatever they were. But she didn't dare to move; she was _that _nervous. Robin tried to pry her mind towards other things but instead, her first thought was: dang, this car smells nice. Or in other words: dang, _he _smells nice. She stepped on her brakes at the thought and inwardly sighed. _'This is going to a long night.'_

Amon, on the other hand, held a side-glance at Robin. He got to admit, without those strange little pigtails, Robin looked even more mature than before, which would make things much easier tonight. The tight jacket Robin was wearing made Amon wonder what she wore beyond that annoying piece of clothing that veiled his view.

'_Damn it, concentrate,'_ Amon reminded himself fiercely. It seemed like the dark hunter always had a harder time to focus whenever Robin was around.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked softly before she could stop herself; even the whisper sounded loud against the thick silence. At first, Amon stayed silent and Robin thought she would never find out until she was actually there.

"You'll understand when we get there," his sudden reply startled Robin. She nodded and silence was back again until the end of the ride.

The car halted to a stop as Amon turned off the ignition and the engine calmed down. Robin stepped out of the car and took in her surrounding carefully. The street was dark with only a few streetlights here and there floating eerily in the mystical dusk.

They could hear music, strong ones, slightly to their right and saw a rather colorful entrance leading into some restaurant-bar looking place.

Both took steps towards the all-too-joyful entrance and found themselves with a crowd of people, mostly older teens, with crazy outfits and styles waiting in messy single file lines to get in. Above their heads hung a fancy, light-bulb sign that said Ergo with a hot-pink flamingo shaped bird flapping its imaginary wings. Shadows moved creepily with the motion beneath them on the tormented, concrete ground.

Robin couldn't hide her shock anymore, "what are we doing here?" Her voice may be quiet, but the tense tone did not escape Amon's ears.

"To investigate," Amon replied without looking at her. "Here," he drove her with him behind a shorter line up. Her slim fingers were twirling the soft fabric of her skirt again; a sign of obvious anxiety. "You do know I'm under aged, right?"

Somehow, Amon managed a tiny smirk, "well, you don't have to worry about that." Robin looked at him with her innocent, questioning eyes; Amon stared back with his icy glaze ones, but somehow, 'icy' wouldn't quite describe what Amon was feeling inside at the moment.

'_God… her eyes…' _Amon shook himself mentally.

As an alternative, he stuck his surprisingly ungloved hands into the deep pockets; Amon finally located what he was looking for. He placed the small object into Robin's small hand.

Staring at the strange object suspiciously, she squinted as if she couldn't see it clearly from her distance. Without waiting for her to ask, Amon answered the unasked question, "it's a miniature headphone. So I can tell you what to do when you're taking to Takana. I have one as well so I can hear what's going on."

As if to prove his point, he pulled out an identical piece and adjusted it on his right ear.

Robin tried to follow suit, but her attempt had clearly failed as the earpiece kept falling. Almost smiling, Amon took the equipment away from her slender fingers.

He delicately swept her cinnamon locks behind her ear and fixed the earpiece to her left ear; the sensitive flesh where Amon's warm fingers had touched remained its warmth and Robin was enjoying his unpredictably tender touch though she tried extra hard no to display it.

Upon reaching closer to the guard, Amon hastily laid Robin's hair back where it could hide the small device. The closer the got, the stronger the uncomfortable sentiment filled Robin's chest.

Side glancing at her pale face, Amon hesitantly put an arm around Robin's lean waist; the action gave the young witch a heated gasp escaping from her throat, as if electricity had just stroked her.

Right next to her, Amon found himself liking the little bird's breathy gasp. _'Crazy…' _This thought pushed him to hold Robin more firmly and determinedly as they past the grinning guard, who gave them a knowing wink.

Amon curtly nodded and professionally entered the sparkling glass doors that awaited their arrival.

* * *

Meeko: Done! Chinese history exam results tomorrow, so nervous! Give me some comments, or I'll go nuts. But what ever, because I'm already going nuts anyways, with all the school stuff going on. 


	9. Investigation and Touch Part III

**What If? **

- Meeko Melodie 

Meeko: Wow! I'm actually here! Yup! I'm not dead yet, people! Celebrate! Haha… I'm so so so sorry for the late update because I have so much damn homework and I have to update my HK fan fictions. So here I am, writing for you. Plus, I've been stuck for sometime in the ending part of this story and the truth is: I'm STILL freaking stuck! Argh! Oh well, enough of me blabbering.

* * *

**Thank you for the following dudes and dudettes: **

**Dyemui**: No more cliffhangers! And don't go nuts! Hehe…

**Wendyghost**: I guess that's what all guys like to do, right? Erm… sorry for the stereotypical statement here, if there are any male readers around.

**Seashah**: Yay! I feel so loved!

**Young wiccan**: Thanks. I did pretty well on my exam actually. An A! Hehe… And for those questions you asked, you'll find out later…I hope.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness**: School IS evil… you said it. Glad I'm free of school AND French for a week and two days. Thanks for the comment.

**Kagomechick**: Yup, I got your drift. And thank you.

**Siberian-Tigress/ Yuna/ tankbbg**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Investigation and Touch Part III**

A sudden darkness surrounded the pair as Amon unwillingly let his arm down; Robin sighed in relief. But inside, Robin still shivered with Amon's gentle touch. She shook herself inwardly and with new determination, she stepped towards the dangerous silhouettes.

Once inside, music blared into their already throbbing eardrums and they both had an urge to cover their ears. Laser-like beams danced in the black ambiance, shooting through the heated air. Cerulean, ruby, bottle green and amber criss-crossed into nothingness.

Amon took a suspicious glance around while Robin did the same, though with her curious orbs. The bar was spacious, with a rather large dance floor where couples and individuals were dancing and loosing consciousness on the see-through ground. Weak lights were shining from underneath, casting moving shadows on walls. Off to their right side was a bar counter where numerous of stools stood and only one bartender to serve. Surrounding the crowded dance floor were uncountable number of small round tables and chairs of which people were drinking and chilling.

Robin tapped Amon's arm lightly and Amon looked back with his stoic gaze. "How can we locate Takana?" obviously, her voice was too soft, plus the ear splitting music, Amon could not possibly hear what Robin was trying to ask.

He leaned closer to signal Robin to speak louder into his ear. For reason unknown, Robin was a bit taken aback by his action. A bit…

She cupped with her hands around her mouth and asked again, this time against his ear, "How can we locate Takana in this crowd?" Amon pulled away and answered her question by handing Robin a pocket-size photo of the suspect.

Robin held it closely to see because lights were so weak. She nodded curtly, indicating she understood and thus, their plan began.

She marched confidently towards the bar, where she followed Amon's instructions and took off her coat. 'Holy shit…' Amon thought as he witnessed the action; however, Amon was not the only one. Men from eighteen to twenty eight stared intently at the girl, including a certain red-haired someone. He smirked.

Robin pretended to relax and asked the bartender for a Seven-up with lime. She looked uncomfortably from side to side as most went back to their business, whether it was making out, or drinking or talking.

"Just relax," Amon said to the headphone, his voice coarse and still shocked by Robin's natural beauty. Multi-colored shafts of light danced off her pale skin, like an angel who did not belong. Her shoulder-length cinnamon locks hung softly a little below; her tight, pastel pink spaghetti strapped top revealed her beautiful curves and it showed off a little of her stomach; her thin, white skirt reached a bit above her knees, displaying her long legs. Amon gulped.

"Amon?" her innocent, quivering voice interrupted his train of thoughts, "now what?"

"See anyone with red hair?" his throat was dry. He didn't really like how those pathetic men eyed Robin in a hungry sort of way; scratch that, he was so tempted to just shoot them all off with his Orbo gun.

"There are a few with red hair," she reported, then added, "but there's one approaching this direction." Amon snapped his head up so quick he thought he might crack it in the process. True enough, a young man around the elder teens with the unmistakable flaming red hair was coming towards Robin. His sleeve-less shirt showed off his tanned skin and tense muscles, a smile plastered on his face that Amon did not like at all.

'Maybe this is not exactly the best idea after all,' Amon thought dully, putting his head between his hands, his ebony bangs covering the frustration flashing in his eyes. A male voice rudely disrupted his shifting thoughts.

"Hi," it was the red-haired man, and he was smirking in such a 'sincere' way that Amon was unconsciously grinding his teeth, hard Robin shifted slightly under the man's piercing gaze; her emerald eyes looked at anything but the speaker.

Without invitation, he settled next to Robin, his body purposely bumping to Robin's small frames; his warm skin faintly touching her upper arm. "What's your name?" he said, his deep brown orbs staring into Robin's weak pools of green.

"Robin," she whispered, somehow found her voice; her shakiness transferred to Amon's ears and he could feel it. "Just try to relax," he intended to coo, but was miserably failing to do so as he, himself, was shaking intensely as well, but out of rage. "And yours?" she managed to voice. The men's grin grew a bit wider, "Shiro, Shiro Takana." She nodded, unable to speak once more.

Robin stared at the glass she was touching; little bubbles from her Seven-up was rising and popping. Sizzling.

"Beer please," he ordered his drink, then turned his attention back to the young girl. Man, he could practically tasted the sweetness of her skin just by the way her scent wafted under his nose; he couldn't wait to see what this little Robin could do… when they were in bed that was.

His lips tucked into a seductive smile.

"So, why is a young, beautiful girl such as yourself wander off into this dark place tonight?" he asked, taking a gulp of the foamy, sparkling liquid.

"Go for it, Robin," Amon muttered, not sure if he was being helpful or what not. He heard Robin breathed out.

"I lost a friend," she replied, somewhat calmed upon hearing Amon's command, "we used to come here once in a while and I just feel like coming here tonight."

"Is that so?" he inquired in an apologetic manner. When he got no answer back, he continued, "who's this friend you're talking about?" he leaned closer, his breathe tickling Robin's tightening muscle. Amon growled at the back of his throat, knuckles white as he tightly clamped his fist on the table.

"R-Rocco Acaldo," she replied, feeling uneasy of the stranger's closeness. Shiro frowned at the name. Now that name sounded familiar, but from where?

Then it hit him, "that bastard?" Before Robin could even answer, Shiro beat her to it, "who's he to you?" he demanded. Robin sucked in a breathe, "I'm his…" She hesitated, not sure of what to say. "Girlfriend," Amon reminded her. "Oh right, I'm his girlfriend," she stuttered nervously.

"You're his bitch, eh?" Shiro smiled wickedly, snaking his arm around her waist. Robin stiffened, then narrowed her eyes the slightest. How dare he called her 'Rocco's bitch'. And how dare he took advantage of her. Rage swirled around her soul as her eyes flickered with a shadow of flames but a voice stopped her, the voice that put out the hungry fire in her heart.

"Robin, don't let him get to you," his monotonous voice right beside her ear, as if he was right beside her. She looked over at the dark outline, the shadows hiding any emotions displaying on his face. Only a few paces away, yet suddenly, it seemed to Robin that he was so out of reach.

"Did you kill him?" Shocked silence when the question passed through Robin's lips.

"What the hell!" Amon muttered out without thinking, "what are you thinking, Robin?" His hands numb from the hard grip. Shiro stared at the young girl in front of him with disbelief, before he literally fell over laughing hard. Robin blinked but reposed her composure quickly.

"Are you kidding me?" he managed to spit out through laughter, "as much as I would love to enjoy witnessing that bastard's torturing face, looks like someone else had already beat me to it, though, isn't it?"

Robin knew of course, she just wanted to make sure Amon got the point and let this guy loose; she was not to get caught, but capturing innocent people did not amuse Robin either, even though Shiro Takana might not be the most innocent man ever but again, he had nothing to do with Rocco Acaldo's death.

Her clear green irises stared at her outstretched palms on her laps; she , herself, should be the only one to blame and no one else.

"But no matter whose bitch you were," Shiro's sly voice lifted Robin back to reality, "now, you can be with me." He smirked, his chocolate-brown orbs sparkled a strange glint, a wicked one. His arms around her waist, forcing the petite girl towards himself as he hungrily inhaled her sweet scent.

"What-what do you want?" she struggled but with no success, his grip was dead solid.

"You," he whispered huskily in her ear, chuckling at the girl's shivering body, "I want you."

"Oh my God, what's happening?" she thought frantically as he force her against the nearest wall. "Amon…" she found herself whimpering.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shiro muttered, starting for Robin's neck; the frightened girl squeezed tight her eyes, fighting her out coming tears. Her head fell so light, like it was spinning to its own accord.

Then he was off of her.

Robin leaned against the wall tiredly for support; her body trembling with no control but she didn't care. All things were just soundless moving images around her as she only heard her own breathy gasps. Slowly, soundlessly with her back against the wall, she slid down with her knees drawn up to her chest while her arms wrapped around her legs.

She paid no attention to anything around her; she was glad that someone saved her from that bastard. Speaking of which… who _did _save her?

From her laps, she forced her eyes open and glanced upwards. A pair of silverfish eyes stared back; she gasped.

"Amon."

He simply nodded; his dark bangs covering his eyes with the action. Wordlessly, he pulled Robin to her feet and all the way towards the exit, the whole time leading her and guiding her, blocking out other people. On the way, people kept shooting strange stares at them but said nothing.

"Amon, did you…" Robin didn't even finish her question and was replied with a quick "yes" from Amon, who was still in lead. They were now in front of the exit, neither made a move nor dared to even breathe. Neither was touching each other.

"Thank you," she whispered. Without another words, Amon again placed his hand over Robin's and in a gentler attitude as he pulled her out.

A gust of breeze with soft flakes of snow met their faces as soon as they stepped out. In under two seconds, Robin was shivering violently as the icy flakes made contact with her warm skin; she had forgotten her coat inside.

But really, one night's adventure was enough for Robin and she didn't want to go back in again.

* * *

Ryuko: A bit longer. It could be a few more pages but I'm too lazy. I'll probably update this during the week though. It's SPRING BREAK! And I STILL have to do Math tutor. I hate math and I believe math hates me as well. Comments please? I'm desperate, I know. 


	10. Investiagaiton and Touch Part IV

**What If?**

Meeko Melodie

Meeko: So little reviews lately! Feeling so depressed cuz I saw a 20 percent off sale in a bookstore and mangas are also on sale but guess what? I forgot to bring my wallet out! Jeez! I'm regretting right now… Me want Pita-ten, DN Angel… AH! Okay, back on track, here's part four of my supposedly chapter seven.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the following dudes and dudettes: **

**Seashah / CatWolf Witch Kyobi / young wiccan / AAOTD / Siberian-Tigress / FalleN T.e.a.r.z / tankbbg / In True Meanings**

Sorry, I'm too sleepy to answer repliesso thank you very much for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Investigation and Touch (Part VI)

Her teeth chattered as she hugged herself against the vicious wind. But the wind was slightly forgotten as Amon suddenly let go of her hand. Grabbing only chilled air, Robin felt empty without his connection. She didn't know when, but more and more often, this strange sensation in the pit of her stomach always bounced up and down in excitement when he was only near her. Imagine how Robin felt when Amon had locked his fingers lightly with hers just seconds ago.

In fact, he could still feel his warmth on her fingertips as the thought crossed her mind. How strange it was to feel slight warmth even in a cold night like this. Not exactly keeping her eyes on the road as confusing thoughts continued to flash in her occupied head, Robin didn't see a patch of gleaming ice on the sidewalk.

Before Robin could even let out an utter of surprise, she was on the ground; bare legs in contact with the sore cold ice, buttocks on the hard ground with her hands supporting on the sides. She whimpered, but just softly, as she bit her lower lip, sharp pain began to shoot from her now tingling foot. She could barely feel it, though and Robin wondered if that was a good thing.

Amon, who was walking ahead, noticed the absence of a certain girl and turned back. With a cold façade, he kneeled down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" Amon inquired, as he used his hands to massage Robin's legs, checking for any broken bones. Robin was about to reply when suddenly, she felt his finger tracing her inner thigh; she shuddered but said nothing. Finished on one leg, Amon moved on to the other awaiting one. And again, Robin shivered at his soft touches and a small gasp escaped unwillingly from her lips. It didn't go unnoticed by the dark man.

"Nothing seems to be broken," he pronounced, then offered her his hand. Robin stared at it, then at Amon, then back to the hand again. Slowly, almost timidly, she raised her own and Amon clasped her petit hand. From there, the warmth spread from her palms up to her arms and through her whole system.

Amon pulled her up carefully but the jagging pain was at it again, leaving Robin unbalanced and collapsed – right into Amon's arms. He held her close to his chest; he didn't even know why.

It was just another one of his sudden urges mode, he assumed, as he felt the girl's small frame shivering against his chest. Robin glanced up, green eyes dulled with confusion as she tried to pry herself away from Amon's steel arms. "Sorry," she added, feeling hot, especially around the cheeks and neck.

Instead of letting go, like he was supposed to and going to, he didn't know what took over him and he kept her there, in his arms. Her innocent jade green irises looked into his grayish ones with a question mark. He knew the answer but only action could be shown.

Like slowing time, their distance was closer than ever, their puffy breathes mingling together in the dark. Then their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. As the more experienced of the two, Amon teased her by nipping her lower lip; in pure bliss, Robin moaned in compliance and this gave Amon a chance to slip his tongue in, letting it explore the new, sweet caverns he never thought possible to find. Both of them lost track of where they were, or why they were here. They simply didn't care for once and found themselves in a lost world.

But then, Amon realized. He pulled up quickly, and took a step back. 'Shit, what was I thinking?' Amon asked himself furiously. 'But she tastes so damn good,' another voice inside Amon's aching head argued. 'Shut up.'

"I didn't mean to do that," Amon hastily apologized, not recognizing Robin's hurt expression that displayed so clearly on her complexion. "You… you didn't mean it?"

"Just forget about it," he left it at that and walked in the right direction while Robin lagged behind, unshed tears sparkling along her eye brims.

'Why did he push me away like that?' she thought, 'did I do something wrong? Something that upset him?' She didn't know what to think anymore, her head pounding torturously.

'What have I done, damn it!' Amon yelled at himself, 'you just kissed a fifteen year old girl! Bloody hell!'

'So?' the rebellious part of Amon said, 'there's no law against it since I last remembered.'

'But this is just… morally… wrong!' his reasonable ego argued back. 'To hell with moral!' he stumbled, not really watching where he was going.

Wind continued to swept in the empty sidewalks; stealing a glance at the girl, Amon saw Robin shivering fiercely and her usual pale cheeks were a rosy pink from the cold, 'or it could be from that kiss,' he reasoned then kicked himself mentally for thinking back again. Amon shrugged off his long trench coat and placed it gingerly on Robin's shivering shoulders.

'Damn,' Amon cursed in his head as soon as he felt the sly wind un-sheaved its blades and cutting on his exposing skin and face. But like any day, he showed nothing.

Robin wanted to give him a grateful smile but still perplexed by the close contact earlier, she only gave him a side-glance as her silent thanks pass through the moving air.

A quilt of blinding white, almost bluish, snow covered the sleeping city and the dark dreary sky indicated more was coming. The yellowish orange streetlights glowed ever so brightly, illuminating the ashen, flurry flakes.

Robin hugged the coat closer, feeling Amon's warmth just mere moments before and his scent was still clung to it. Amon fell a few steps behind the teenager.

From his point of view, strangely, Amon thought this vision looked somewhat familiar. It was darkness… a silhouette, no, the back of someone, a girl with a dark coat tailing behind – Robin? Amon froze in his tracks.

There was no mistaking it.

'But it was just a god-damn dream, right?' Amon pondered with outburst of sudden frustration, 'does this mean anything?'

Another sleepless night was coming up in Amon's schedule tonight.

Meeko: Hmm... finally some Amon and Robin fluff, eh? Comments will be very much appreciated! Thanks again!


	11. Evidence and Racing Heart Part I

**What If?**

A fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie 

Meeko: Yayness! I finally gave in to temptation and bought Pita-ten and Legend of Chun Hyang (by CLAMP) in 20 off. Plus, I got a LAPTOP! That was because I got my first ever straight As last term and over five As this term. But then in HMV, I saw a 49 box set of Full Metal Alchemist DVD Volume 1, soundtrack and a pretty tin box and I'm so tempted again! Argh! Okay, back to the story now.

**Disclaimer**: The Bible does not belong to me (obviously, although I DO have a copy at home); I'm just using this for story purposes so if I offended anyone, I apologize.

* * *

**Thank you for the following dudes and dudettes: **

**Satanschildfromhell: **Thank you. And well, to answer your question, you'll have to read and find out for yourself. Does that count as an answer?

**Dye.Mui: **The dream was… ah... in chapter two. It was about this girl sending flames, but Amon barely remembers it, so yeah.

**Young wiccan:** I guess she'll have to tell him sooner or later, right? Yay fluff! Hehe...

**Tankbbg:** Err... I think you've got it mixed up; the kissing was not a dream, but it reminds Amon of the dream he had in chapter two.

**Siberian-Tigress:** Thank you. Metal strives are good, they torture people. Well, somewhat, to a level... Anyways...

**Seashah: **Spring breaks are good; they give me time to update. But tomorrow is school day again, and since I'm stuck after the next chapter, it's going to take me awhile again to update.

**DarkHoshiFireWitch: **Yay! You remembered the dream! Hehe... "Old geezer"? I like that, it totally fits Zaizen. Haha...

**In True Meanings:** Yup, it is.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Evidence and Racing Heart (Part I)**

Darkness.

All Amon could see was the never-ending blackness that surrounded him. He didn't know where he was and yet, he did not care; his instinct told him to wait it out and so like a statue, he froze, not even daring to breathe as it could disrupt the deafening silence.

The only sound Amon could make out was his own heart's beating, calmly and loudly against his chest. A slight, distant shift towards his right; Amon turned his head sharply to the direction but again, black was all that met his eyes.

All of a sudden, the lights were snapped on, sending abrupt blindness to Amon's sensitive eyes. But it was not long before he adjusted to the brightness that he saw a cloaked figure standing meters away from him; the hood of the cloak veiling the person's face.

At once, a sense of familiarity attacked him: this was the dream that he had been having since God knows when. But during these days, the dream visited more often than it should have been.

Soundlessly, the cloaked person lifted her face and a strong splash of forest green met his orbs; then the agonizing pain followed. Waves of hungry fire licked at Amon's skin, the owner's hunger devouring his soul and body. He screamed, but was unable to. Only one word claimed his desperate mind: Why?

He jerked wide-awake when someone tapped his shoulder lightly. Groaning with sleep, he lifted his heavy head tiredly from his worktable, on which were scattered pieces of paper that he had been attempting to work on last night.

Except he fell asleep and never got the damn work done. He stretched his arms over his head and stood up.

"Had a good sleep?" Michael asked as he started to make his way to the small kitchenette to make coffee; Amon decided to follow suit.

"It could've been better," was Amon's reply as he pulled out two mugs from the cupboard while Michael handled the coffee.

"Where's everyone?" Amon inquired, taking note of the unusual silence; Michael poured the brownish substance into each of their mugs and answered, "Doujima and Sakaki are going on a hunt earlier this morning but they were not seen again since." He glanced at the clock on the wall – 12:07p.m. , "so guess where the love birds went?" Michael commented as he passed the steaming cup to the dark hunter.

He took his drink and slumped himself on his chair once more, "and Karasuma?"

"Oh, she called in sick," the hacker replied. Amon nodded stoically, then took a sip of the bitter beverage. Without looking, he wildly grabbed a piece of paper on his messy desk and decided he might as well start on something.

Yet the vivid dream kept swimming up in his troubling mind… those piercing green irises. What was more ironic was that the paper he got in his hand randomly was none other than the translations of the scripture from Robin's necklace.

He sighed. "Might as well," he figured.

He stared at the black, typed words hard, trying to figure out some special meanings behind them. Gaining none, he glanced boringly at the beginning of the first phrase: _Exodus 12:8_. 'Maybe the numbers meant something?' he mused himself. It was better than nothing.

From the drawer, he took out a clean sheet of paper and a blue ball pen.

**Translations**

_Exodus 12:8 Then they shall eat the flesh on that night; roast in fire, with unleavened bread and with bitter herbs they shall eat it. _

_Genesis 5:1 This is the book of the genealogy of Adam._

_Leviticus 8:14 He then presented the bull for the sin offering, and Aaron and his sons laid their hands on its head. _

_Matthew 23:15 "Woe to you, teachers of the law and Pharisees, you hypocrites! You travel over land and sea to win a single convert, and when he becomes one, you make him twice as much a son of hell as you are. _

_Exodus 4:14 Then the Lord's anger burned against Moses and he said, "what about your brother, Aaron the Levite? I know he can speak well. He is already on his way to meet you, and his heart will be glad when he sees you. _

_Genesis 9:6 "Whoever sheds the blood of a man, by man shall his blood be shed; for in the image of God has God made man. _

_Numbers 16:34 At their cries, all the Israelites around them fled, shouting, "The earth is going to swallow us too!" _

_Job 3:5 May darkness and deep shadows claim it once more; may a cloud settle over it; make blackness overwhelm its light._

_Leviticus 26:44 Yet inspite of this, when they are in the land of their enemies, I will not reject them or abhor them so as to destroy them completely, breaking my covenant with them. I'm the Lord, their God. _

Writing in a messy handwriting, scratching out, then write and scratch out some more, even when Kosaka came back after lunch, he was still filling out the paper. He tried picking the two words on the phrase that the two numbers indicated, which were really supposed to be the chapter and verse numbers. That didn't work.

Then he alternated the number of each verse and wrote the indicated words down; that didn't work either. Again and again, he tried different combinations; he filled out two pieces of paper, double sided and he still got nothing.

Now he was starting to get frustrated. On the third, clean sheet, he glared hard at the now wrinkled up translations and wrote down the word from each phrase indicated by the first number, or a.k.a. the chapter number. But he was sure that was not the way; it was too simple. So there he was, not even bothering to read over what he had written.

"Hey, looks like you finally got something that makes sense," Michael commented just as Amon was about to scrunch up the stupid piece of junk and dumped it into the wastebasket.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, his patience running dangerously low.

"Just read what you've written," Michael pointed out and left him alone.

" Fire of sin and anger shall swallow and destroy?" he muttered. Michael was right; at least this phrase actually made sense compared to the crap he wrote over the past two and a half hours.

"But what the hell does that mean?" Amon mumbled, "fire? Anger? Destroy?" What the hell is this, a puzzle? 'Could it be a prophecy?' Amon sighed deeply. Before he had any more time to figure the mysterious phrase out, Michael said, "There might be something you need to see, Amon." His uncertain voice made Amon looked at the hacker with a raised eyebrow. He walked over to Michael to see what he had to see.

Michael pressed a few keystrokes and a window filled the whole screen. It was dark for a few seconds.

"What is this?" Amon asked, leveling himself with the dark screen.

"It's a tape taken from the burnt apartment," Michael explained, "This camera is placed above the front gate." Just then, the monitor flickered and slowly, it dissolved into the image where a metal gate came into view.

The time on the corner said 20:37:10, approximately ten minutes before the start of the fire. Amon sat down beside Michael, his brows kneading in deep concentration.

"What is it that you're trying to make me see?" his question directed at Michael.

"The suspect," he replied, "I don't think… it's Takana."

"What do you mean?" Amon demanded quietly, a sign before a storm. This was the one sole thing that he feared, and now, it was coming true.

"Watch, and you'll understand."

Amon's heart was racing; so he had trust her with his life and _this _was what he got in return. A bunch of fucking lies? He could not believe it. He simply would not. What about her smiles, her emotions? Were they all just a cheap act to fool him and earn his trust? His head felt queasy with all the sudden feeling of being betrayed rushed up his system, crashing his senses.

Then he felt a tap on his arm; Amon forced himself to look at the blinding monitor. A few minutes had passed, and still, nothing. 'Maybe it was all just a mistake,' Amon convinced in his head, 'maybe it was just a sick joke.' But then, at last, the image of a female flashed past his eyes.

That flowing brown hair, sleek like silk; and her delicate emerald eyes, serenity flickering in her pupils; a timid, innocent smile displaying on her young face. 'She cannot be the one,' Amon thought, his heart dropped like a stone.

"Look at her, Michael," Amon said, his voice a bit shaky from emotion, "just look at her, God-damn-it! Does it look like this naïve girl can do such a cruel thing?" His deep voice dipped in such pain that even he, himself, could not recognize it until it echoed back through the empty office.

Kosaka looked over at them with a disproving frown, but one glance form Amon forced Kosaka to swallow back his out coming words.

Michael simply shook his head. Trapped, Amon stormed out of the office, only to have bumped into someone. That someone was no other than Zaizen himself.

'Great,' Amon thought bitterly, 'just what I need.' He tried to walk past him, but Zaizen kept blocking his way, which was just adding gasoline to a fire.

"Fuck off," it came out before Amon could stop himself. There, he said it. And he knew it; his emotion was giving him away. But does it look like he gives a damn? Hell with it!

Meeko: That's it for now. More later. Too lazy and tomorrow is school day again. Damn it! I need the summer vacation quick… Review please! I'm begging you, press that button!


	12. Evidence and Racing Heart Part II

**What If?**

**- a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: School has been bad. I don't get chemistry and it's getting on my friggin nerves and so now, I hate school. Oh, by the way, did I mention I failed my French composition? Fortunately, most of my class did as well so I don't need to feel so "special". Damn it!

* * *

**Thank you for the following dudes and dudettes: **

**Seashah:** Hmm... I don't think you've reviewed the last chapter yet, so thanks! Yes, poor Amon indeed; Robin lied to him, now what's he gonna do? I wonder.

**Young wiccan:** Muhaha... don't you just feel so good when Amon said that to Zaizen?

**CatWolf Witch Kyobi:** Is he going to do that now? We'll see. Me like cuteness and fluff too!

**Siberian-Tigress:** Hmm... stupid like what?

**Dye.Mui:** You'll have to read the next chapter to find that out. But I'm stuck on it, so it'll take a longer time for me to update the next chapter.

**In True Meanings:** Yes, he's going to do just that, in the next chapter.

**Tankbbg:** No problem. And thanks for the comment!

**I'm sorry if I missed anybody here. Thank you all for reviewing! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Evidence and Racing Heart (Part II)**

Zaizen raised his eyebrows but ignored the remark, instead, he asked, "where are you going?"

"None of your fucking business," he replied, venom dripped from his words. 'I don't care anymore,' Amon realized, 'I won't even give a shit if he fires me, or kills me or what ever because I now know what is going on with my heart.'

He knew he had to be somewhere; anywhere but here, where he could find his girl.

'Robin,' a name clung to his wandering and furious mind.

"Is this about Robin Sena?" Zaizen questioned. Amon gave him the coldest stare he could muster and said nothing. Zaizen took the silence treatment as an affirmation and continued, "I'll give you a chance."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he said callously, his eyes never leaving Zaizen's.

"You have two choices," Zaizen explained, his lips curving in to a lazy smile, "Choice A, eliminate Robin Sena in seven days, and you won't regret it, I swear; but if you shall pick Choice B and not kill her in time…" He stopped there.

Amon comprehended where he was getting at, and though he never realized this until now, he had already made his choice.

"If you choose to not kill her," Zaizen paused for effect, his eyes glittered a knowing glint, "your group members," he glanced lightly to the door leading inside the office, "will die." Amon was going to say something but Zaizen held up a hand, "and don't think you and your little girlfriend are off the hook, Amon."

His conceited smirk remained, and his aging eyes were sending cold glares every so often towards the dark hunter that stood before him.

"They are not involve in this," Amon said, his voice as calm as ever, "so why them?"

"The more, the merrier," Zaizen clarified with the same smirk on his wrinkled face.

"You can't do this," Amon said and thought, 'my team can't sacrifice in this stupid conflict, it's not worth it.' But what choice does he have?

"Oh?" he raised his grayish eyebrows.

"My team…" he stopped to think, "they're stronger than you think."

"Well, so are my agents, Amon," Zaizen pointed out. Just then, the elevator door squeaked open and out stepped Haruto Sakaki and Yurika Doujima, both smiling like kids on sugar high.

Before any of them could utter a word, Zaizen turned and left for his office, leaving Amon standing frigid.

"Amon," the rookie hunter started uncertainly, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said in his usual droning voice and stepped into the elevator.

"What's up with that?" Doujima wondered out loud as the ancient lift carried the dark hunter down. Sakaki just shrugged.

Meeko: Short, yes, I know. After this, I think it's going to take me awhile to update so please, be patient. I'm stuck from this chapter on. Well, comments do help so sent me some, okay? Thanks!


	13. Truth be Told and Pain be Set

**What If?**

**- a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: I'm back! And I have an update with me! Yay! Hehe... finally got one chapter written and now I'm stuck at the next one. Oh well. I screwed up French and the composition that I managed to fail, I actually got eight point five over sixteen. Point five mark towards a pass! Ahhh... Ok, without further ado, here's chapter nine.

* * *

**Thanks for** **the following dudes and dudettes: **

**CatWolf Witch Kyobi:** Damn Zaizen indeed! Hmm... nothing much else to say. Thanks for the comment!

**Dye.Mui:** I don't like shortness myself, but sometimes, I can't help it if I just feel lazy and just typed part of a chapter. Let's see if I'm going to do that in this chapter...

**Siberian-Tigress:** Thanks. Yea, Amon is now what I'd like to call the 'middleman'. Save his teammates, or save Robin? Hmm... hard decision, hard decision.

**Seashah:** Thank you! Well, wouldn't want to let you guys wait for long now, would I? I think I will include another scene with Zaizen in it... but I just don't know where to put him to yet.

**Young wiccan:** Yup he did. Maybe he just didn't have anything to say back to him because his brain wasn't fast enough to conjure up some other smart insults. Who knows?

**In True Meanings:** Ah! You've read my mind I swear!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Truth be Told and Pain be Set**

Brown, semi-transparent liquid swished back and forth in tiny waves in a clear glass, which was held by a moody-looking someone on a bar stool in quite a deserted restaurant. He held the glass at eyelevel; the sparkling brown dancing off his slate irises.

He then drained the whole glass down his already raw throat; like some kind of liquid flames, the alcohol burned from his mouth, down his throat and further into his body.

"Amon," he heard someone called his name and he lazily looked up; standing there was the owner of the restaurant, Harry.

"One more," Amon slurred, with slight traces of drunkenness but only a little. Harry glanced at the hunter warily, "are you all right, Amon?" He poured some more into his glass.

'Am I all right? Am I fucking alright?' Amon yelled in his state, 'of course I'm not fucking all right. Pathetic, why am I drunk for a girl anyway? A witch, no less.' The thought was so ironically funny he almost laughed.

"I'm fine," suddenly very awake, he ignored the new drink and placed some bills on the table. Subsequently he walked out.

The ferocious rain soaked his body, drowning out all the stinging smell of whiskey. He could feel the little droplets of water kissing his face and neck. In exactly less than one minute, he was drenched from head to toe. Ignoring the coldness, he climbed into the driver seat of his car. Drops of water dangled from his ebony locks as they dripped on to the leather seat.

He had never been this drunk before, and all this just for a sheer girl. Who is she to him anyway? There was no way he was going to sacrifice his teammates' lives for a mere witch's, right? RIGHT?

Amon sighed in frustration as he used his fist to attack the wheel to col off some of the steam; the frostiness numbed his red fingers. He could not feel the pain. And he could not let off the desperate sensation that was now gaining up on his chest.

The next thing he knew, he was stabbing the key into the hole, igniting the engine and he stepped on the pedal hard. With its uncontrollable speed, the raven vehicle flew across rivers of water, sending splashes towards the sidewalk where night walkers cursed him senseless. Blindly he drove, but in the back of his mind, Amon knew exactly where his next destination should be.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in her loosely tied bathrobe, Robin occasionally would look at the clock up on the wall as if she was waiting for something, or someone to come out. She was simply restless tonight. She had tried everything, from warm milk to boring books, Robin just could shut her eyes and fall in to unconsciousness.

Something was just not right; Robin didn't know what it was but it was there... that uneasy sentiment that was making her more awake than ever. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she began to sit down on the couch.

But before her butt could even touch the surface, the doorbell rang. It was so loud against the silence that it scared the daylights out of Robin.

"Who could it be?" Robin wondered as she unlocked the oak door. The door opened ajar with a creepy 'creak'.

"Amon!" her emerald eyes widened with surprise; standing in the doorway was the dark, ominous man, his raven bangs covering his eyes vaguely and beads of water fell silently to the ground. There, they froze in that position for what seemed to be a long time while Amon's overcast eyes, dulled by drunkenness, bored into Robin's soft, green ones; neither of them appeared willing to make the first move.

"Would..." timidly, Robin broke the delicate glass of tranquility, "Would you like to come in?" From his expression, it was hard for Robin to tell if he was actually considering the option, or maybe he wasn't listening all together.

"Amon?" she tried again.

"All right," as unreadable as ever, he stepped in. but the sudden movement, reacting with the alcohol he had consumed earlier tonight, caused him to lost his stance as he staggered – right into Robin with his arms on either side supporting the wall and the somewhat terrified girl in between.

His breathes were deep and labored while the girl underneath his heated gaze squirmed uncomfortably; his warm respires blew gently on her wheat-tinted bangs, causing the tense teenager to shiver feverishly. Water continued to drop perpetually, bleeding through the thin fabric of her white bath robe.

Amon closed his eyes, regaining his posture and stood straight, all the while unwilling to look at Robin once. "I need to ask you something."

"So do I," Amon looked back up and saw her innocent eyes shone out... 'could it be plead?' Silently, they sat themselves on the couch, Robin not bothering to turn on any source of light. Yet, the luminosity of the moon rays would have to do for now as its last basis of brightness, the final foundation of truth. The grey sheet of rain, it seemed, had seized for the night being.

"So what is it that you have to ask me?" Robin inquired, her eyes sparkling a curious glint as she put her hands in her lap; without her own noticing, she was playing with her fingers out of nervousness again.

Amon took a mental note of Robin's shaky gestures; he looked back up to her face and noted the girl was even paler than usual. And with the effect of the milky glow from the pastel moon that rained from the outskirts of the window, Robin's skin looked aglow. Or maybe it was just his eyes playing games with him.

'And I thought it was going to rain all night long,' Amon thought, attempting with great effort not to stare at the young girl sitting stiffly beside him. But it was hard not to.

She was sitting so damn close, her breathes were in beat with his own in the stillness of the apartment and even her body heat seemed to radiate from her and warming his skin. But again, it could be just his mind and its wild imaginations.

"Did you tell me the whole truth?" he tried to demand in a cold demeanor, but failed miserably; it sounded – too gentle. Robin stared at him for some time, as if trying to figure out what the situation is brewing in her head, "the whole truth about what?"

"Don't play games with me," Amon let an icy smirk grazed his lips, remembering the video he watched in Raven's Flat with Michael, "you know very well what I'm talking about." Robin was still in her unusual state of emotionless features and nodded slowly; she knew, somehow, that Amon had finally surmised the whole case out. She was just being foolish by denying it, refusing the bitter truth that had made her a murderer, a liar.

A sinner.

Robin shivered, all though it wasn't cold in the living room at all; maybe it was Amon's cold stare that did it but anyhow, that was beside the point.

"Were you there when Rocco Acaldo was killed?" slowly, Amon asked; he was holding a death grip on the textile of his black trench coat, but he wasn't paying the least attention to it.

Just as steadily, Robin nodded her head; her eyes closed tiredly and the dulled gold locks fell over her shoulders. She could not look straight into his eyes now.

"Did you kill him?" Amon was surprised that he could even locate his voice and asked that question out loud. By some means, he knew what the answer was.

Yet, he was too afraid to find out.

Amon, afraid? That was a first.

Or maybe he had just refused to believe the whole truth right from the beginning and was unwilling to admit it until now.

Until it was too late.

Too late for his emotions to run back up where had kept them locked up for so long.

He waited for her affirmation, all the while hoping all against hope that it was all just a stupid mistake and that the tape was a fake and... Amon took a quick glance at Robin and saw with dismay that she was evading his glimpse.

At that moment, he found himself enthralled into her temperate, emerald swirl that he was so willing to get lost in again.

"Before I answer you, can I ask you a question first?" in her clear eyes, there was only honesty. She had been dying to know this since that night... Yes. The night when the wind was so brutal and yet, the spring of warmth she needed was right there all along.

"What is it?" his voice was not in its usual harshness; it was more quiet, more gentle, in fact.

Robin gave out a nervous laugh and explained, "this may sound stupid but... I really need to know for myself." Her tranquil orbs glanced up shyly, almost afraid of doing so. Amon nodded for her to go on.

"Amon," she began, her eyes looked searchingly into Amon's, and the more time it took, the more difficult it was for Robin to let out the question, "remember the night with the encounter of Takana?"

He nodded carefully, noting in mind that he had a distinct idea of what she was going to ask.

"That night..." her voice was almost inaudible now; she swallowed hard, all of a sudden feeling suffocated by unseen forces, "why did you kiss me?"

There. She asked it.

He heard it.

Silence.

Amon continued to decline looking into her captivating irises; he was afraid he might give in to the innocence and pureness, 'which are all just a part of her act,' Amon reminded himself. And his voice became ice cold again.

"I've told you on the same night," he replied, his voice monotonous, "forget about it."

"Do you think..." she whispered, trying her hardest to mask the pain in her voice that was all too obvious, "I haven't try?" Amon looked up, a flash of surprise flickered across his depths, but returned to stone cold quickly after.

"What are you saying?" in the same tone, Amon questioned the tense girl, 'she's not...' He didn't dare finish the complete thought.

"What do you think I'm trying to say, Amon?" serene with an eerie essence, Robin asked.

"Damn it!" he broke out, "stop answering my question with more questions!" He couldn't stand this any longer; either he pulled the trigger now and get it over with, or risked his teammates' lives, for he could never kill her after this anger dissipated. Speaking of which, it was already descending fast as he saw the throbbing pain in Robin's voice echoing back into his brain.

Complete hush as they continued dodging each other's eyes.

"I tried so hard," the soft hint from the broken witch ruptured the uncanny quietness while Amon snapped his head back up sharply; he almost swore out loud when a cracking noise issued from his neck from the abrupt movement.

"I tried so hard to forget about you," Robin said in a small voice, her fragile frame shivering, "I tried to forget about your eyes, you face, your touch. Everything about you, I tried to ignore!" With each word, Robin's voice only grew stronger, and more persistent than ever that even her emerald irises gleamed out its unusual shine.

"I even go as far as to make myself hate you," she smiled bitterly; making Amon's blood ran cold. "but how can I?" Her eyes once again burned into Amon's icy luster.

"I can never bring myself to hate you," she admitted, still holding onto that astringent smile of hers, "not even for a second. Do you want to know why?" She bowed her head; Robin could not believe herself. Had she really blurt out all those things?

'But they are true,' Robin argued in her mind. However, she repudiated to look back up after that confession.

Amon simply stared at the young girl sitting beside him, 'is she going to say what I think she's going to say?' Well, he would never find out unless he opened his mouth.

"Tell me," such a straightforward request, yet, it took all of Amon's strength to utter the two words that would decide his route.

"I..." Robin parted her lips...

* * *

Meeko: Wahahahaha! A good cliff hanger, eh? Evil, say I'm evil! Erm... sorry, just a tint bit hyper from all the chocolates I've been eating. Oh, please do not forget to throw me a review or two after you read this! Thanks! 


	14. Two Choices and One Decision

**What If? **

**-a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Wow, haven't been updating for a really long time! I'm so so so sorry, people! Really, I am. I have been stuck for so long it's not even funny. This is going to be one of the last chapters, so. Yeah! Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Ten: Two Choices and One Decision**

_Two choices, one decision._

_He must choose between the two._

_One leads to eternal regret, _

_And the other to eternal hell. _

_Which route will he take? _

She stopped in mid breath abruptly, when something as cold as death itself shoved against her temple. The iciness of the metal seeped through her warm skin like a sliver of oncoming ice freezing its way from her bloodstreams to her heart, which beat so painfully adjacent to her chest.

Robin thought she could not breathe for a long second, when that tingling sensation continued its way all around her body. "Amon, I..."

"Don't," his facial expression revealed nothing, yet his slate irises and tone... it sounded so deadly venomous. Amon closed his eyes slowly, seemingly too tired, but he was more awake than ever in his life. "Don't say it when you don't mean it." His right hand was steady, never shaking with the Orbo gun grasped firmly in between his fingers.

It was then Robin suddenly realized, and she almost laughed out right there and then. "You're not a lawyer, are you, Amon?" She smiled, but it was one that Amon hated the most – it was artificial, and forced.

"No, I'm not," he admitted, his eyes found something on the floor that was just oh-so-interesting. But he gazed deep into her eyes once more, "I'm a witch hunter." It was after a few seconds ticked by when those words slowly sunk into Robin's nomadic mind – _I'm a witch hunter. _

"Since everyone is telling the truth tonight, I'll tell the truth as well," Robin started, turning to face the motionless man; the gun was now placed on her forehead. She let out a shaky breath, "I like you, Amon, more than you may ever think. I don't know how, I don't know why. And I'll never regret it." She said that all at once, becoming breathless; yet she continued, "but you're a hunter..." Her hands reached up quietly to the gun, where Amon's hand was.

"...and your duty is to eliminate me..." she gently put his hand down, passed her face and stopped on her chest, "if that is your choice..." she firmly placed his gun there, metal touching the cloth material covering her chest where inside, her heart was pumping hell fast.

"...if that is what you wish to do..." Robin closed her eyes calmly, "then, do it."

To say that Amon was surprised was an understatement, for deep within him, shock was taking place. Millions of questions were rushing through his hurting head, but the main one was: why?

Why was she so willing to give up her life, no less by him? The man who lied to her right from the start, who was supposed to 'help' her and yet hurt her in the process. He did not get it. He just didn't.

'But does it matter?' he asked himself. The loose grip of his weapon tightened, with more determination this time, as Amon forced his mind back to the fact: if he failed to kill this girl, his team will go down with him, to hell in exact words. He couldn't do that, no matter what his heart was deciding, his brain was doing an entirely different thing. His brain was telling him to pull back the safety; a slow and deadly crack issued into the silent darkness.

'What am I doing?' he demanded of himself, his mind, for the very first time possibly, was trashing, and it was trashing badly; everything in his memory was rumbling all over the place. One second, the image of the sparkling whiskey flashed in front of his eyes, the next second, the clear face of Robin's unforgettable, timid smile swam in to take its place, her talking emerald orbs stared straight at him. Swish, next came his mother's tears when he was God-knows-how-old, and bang, came the suffocating, at the same time satisfying breath from that night's kiss.

Grunting with a major migraine in his head, he came crashing back down to the reality, and realized, with utter shock, that his finger was giving pressure to the trigger, carrying out the exact order that his brain had sent out. He could not stop himself now.

It could not be stop anymore.

'It's too late... everything.'

'Robin?' In that really, really, slight of what might've been a millisecond, Amon witnessed something... different with Robin's irises. It was a trivial change, and it even might have been Amon's own imagination but he swore he could see it, that... 'that thing', was hiding behind Robin's warm frontiers but finally dared to break out.

A shadow... the similar shade in her eyes when she was about to use her gift just signaled when a shot rang out...

Through nothing but blank, plaster walls.

A flash of solid flame licked Amon's gun-grasping hand, and he instinctively dropped his gun. It thudded dully on the ground, making the only noise in the suddenly silent-filled chamber. Amon did not defy to let his eyes wandered elsewhere but stayed where they were all along – Robin's irises.

It was the same shade of green, yes, Amon could tell that at the very least, but something was different. No, that was not the correct word.

'Something is wrong,' the thought floated in Amon's head just as quietly as it had sunk back to his actions.

"You're not Robin," Amon stated this calmly; he knew it. The girl in front of him smiled; it was a typical Robin smile – a shy one – one that would melt the ice barrier of Amon's heart any random day. Yet, all Amon could see through her was the 'thing' – he still couldn't figure what it was – that had surfaced in Robin's body.

"Right," she replied lightly, that little smile still tinting her lips, "and wrong." An irritated snarl was starting to form on Amon's usually expressionless face, but he contained just in time as she voiced out his question, "what do you mean?"

"Amon, right?"

'She wasn't sure.' He merely nodded, barely moving at all.

"So, you really want to know who I am, Amon?" her eyes had a playful glint that Robin never used as she walked steadily up towards the ominous man, all this time securing her eyes on Amon's stone-grey ones. A sharp intake of breath already drugged him senseless as the sweet scent of the girl before him drifted into his system; his heart unwillingly skipped a beat quicker. He cursed inwardly for his weakness while Robin's sly smirk went unnoticed by the experienced hunter.

"Who are you?" he bit each of the word in the inquiry to emphasize, though his tone was still blend.

"I am Evelyn," she told him in an annoyingly calm tone which Amon was beginning to hate more by the minute, "I'm also Robin, or maybe I should clarify..." She raised her hand up tentatively and with a finger, she softly traced the hunter's cheek down to his jaw line; he was motionless. He was waiting.

"I'm part of Robin," she whispered airily, her enchanting eyes casting that spell and he knew it. He brushed her hand aside coldly and took a step back; his silver-toned orbs eyed her in a way that suggested repulsion.

"Robin," he called out, not even comprehending why he did that for.

"What're you doing?" even Evelyn, as she called herself, did not know what in the world this man was doing.

"Robin, I know you're here," he was saying this quietly, facing the now bewildered girl; he tried to look through that barrier and searched for Robin. Reached for her. Deep inside those captivating bright green orbs.

"What are you, nuts?" an ugly smirk flashed its way and Amon hated how that evil tint ruined Robin's pure complexion. He ignored it.

"Damn it, Robin. I know you're there, please, come back to me," it was in a plain tone, almost bitter but even Amon himself noticed he was pleading someone, for the first time in his life. And he was doing this willingly.

"I told you," this alter ego of Robin's, Amon took a mental note, ain't got no patience in it what so ever, "I'm not Robin!" With that, a heap of bursting fire snaked its way towards the only live victim as the victim swiftly jumped to safety.

'What the hell?' Amon became aware of something else as well. The Orbo necklace... the orbo didn't bubble like it was suppose to be. He stole a quick glance towards the girl once more and on the ground, his brain grinding hard to look for the an acceptable answer.

Time was a limiting factor, unfortunately. With the heated fire and a few punches here and there, soon Amon was cornered.

Amon. Cornered. That was right. No one would have seen that two words appeared in a single sentence. But the truth was, he never expected Robin, or Evelyn, or 'oh, who gives a shit' was Amon's thought at the moment, was capable of doing such things. And now she had Amon's throat in her hands.

"I've warned you, Amon," Robin's voice, totally in a different tone, "now, what's my name? Hmm?" He glared down. If looks could kill, she would be dead ten times and over. Oh, yes.

"Robin." That was it. To Amon, it looked like the stranger would barbeque him alive with the anger-driven fire that she held in her eyes, or just simply end his life with a squeeze of her hands. However, she did neither of that as Amon felt her grip loosened. He took this as a sign and flipped things over, literally, as he slammed and pinned the girl towards the wall still warm with his lingering temperature.

Robin whimpered, squeezing her eyes tightly as a drop of tear rolled down her left cheek. "Amon..." she managed to utter, almost too soft and broken to hear. Amon was about to sigh with relief when the next second, Robin's tranquil expression had transformed into the ones of Evelyn's, which growled noisily as she struggled. But amon had learned his lesson only too well and the held of her wrists tightened on the cold wall.

"What the hell is that bitch doing?" she screeched.

"Don't call her that," he muttered nastily, his orbs icy with hate.

"Aww... did I hurt your girlfriend's little feelings?" she taunted gleefully. Oh, how Amon would love to...

"Amon?" it was filled with confusion, and lost and fear.

"What's going on? What are we do-..." He covered her mouth with his lips, closed his eyes tightly and prayed that he would never lost Robin Sena like that again.

Is there a God somewhere, maybe, listening to Amon's faraway prayers and grant him the wish or will he just sit back and laugh?

Is there even a God to start with?

Meeko: Done! Okay, this story is winding up now. Probably one or two more chapters. Wow, can't believe I'm almost done! Don't forget the comments! Thanks.


	15. All's Well That Ends Well? Think Again

**What If? **

**-a fan fiction written by Meeko Melodie**

Meeko: Long time no write! I apologize deeply. But there has been too much stuff going on: last year of high school, plus the strike, not that I'm not glad of having a few days of vacation or whatnot. But it's starting to worry me if this strike does not end soon. Alright, enough of this depressing crap, let's get moving. By the way, this is it! The finale!

* * *

**Thank you for the following dudes and dudettes:**

**Sparky16: **Sorry for the time I took to update. Hope this will satisfy you.

**Evilteddybear:** No, Robin's not crazy. Let's just say she has a case of... split personality disorder or something like that.

**In True Meanings: **I know it's very confusing. Haha... to clear things up, Robin kind of has a split personality disorder.

**Skittles.307: **I'll try to hurry. Thanks for the comment.

**Young wiccan: **Yes, Zaizen will kill the group (evil dude he is), but... well, you'll see what happens.

**Maria: **Thank you. But are you sure? I've watched the last part, I thought Maria was Juliano's daughter, so isn't Robin then the grand-daughter of him?

**Kagome M.K: **Here's the update.

**Seashah: **Thanks! I don't know about a "brilliant finish" but I'll definitely try.

**Darknozomi: **Thank you.

* * *

**Epilogue: All's well that ends well? Think again. **

_All's well that ends well?_

_Seems like it. _

_But there is just a tiny little problem:_

_Promised deaths. _

"What's going on? What are we do-..." He covered her mouth with his lips, closed his eyes tightly and prayed that he would never lost Robin Sena like that again.

Is there a God somewhere, maybe, listening to Amon's faraway prayers and grant him the wish or will he just sit back and laugh?

Is there even a God to start with?

'It doesn't matter anymore,' was the thought that went quickly through his mind as he pinned the still shocked girl against the wall in the gentlest ways and kept her there; his eyes were that of the shadiest grey and he breathed in deeply, savoring the sweetness of her scent, the scent that he grew, unknowingly, so addicted to.

He could lie all he want, yet Amon could no longer deny the existence of that little flicker of light, the tiny spark of heat that burned so weakly inside his heart, dying to burst out and devour his whole being. That was what he was feeling inside, all locked up in a small cage of ice barrier. He had tried so damn hard not to fall for it, at any case, and he had never failed before so why now?

That was the question he kept asking himself with the girl trapped in between his arms, of which he just took notice that the robe she wrapped herself with was slipping from her left shoulder, thus displaying a heck lot of skin she dared not show in public's eyes. The girl didn't notice that herself, however. And those enchanting jade irises were tempting him so damn much he would be driving himself bananas if he did not stop losing himself in them.

"Amon?" she reached an uncertain hand and touched his cheek, which was so warm in contact of her cold fingers; as if he had received some kind of electric shock, Amon backed away from the slim figure and let his arms fell carelessly to his sides. He glared firmly at the hard ground, shielding his invisible frustration at his untimely actions; those intimate touches that were not suppose to be there, that kiss he had just awakened her upon.

"Why?" she demanded quietly, her voice barely visible, but it was there. Amon froze; he hadn't known her for a long time but from what he could tell, Robin was not the one who usually raised her voice and _demanded_ something from someone. This was new.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she continued, taking a stride forward, towards Amon; he never knew she had such an aggressive side to her. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" she said this louder, loud enough for Amon to raise _his _voice whenever someone spoke louder than he did; it was his way to hide his weakness. He knew it but he used it anyway.

"What are you playing at?" he challenged back, his voice strong and tone cold, or at least that was what it was supposed to be, except he failed miserably.

"What am I playing at?" Robin repeated, a smile grazed her lips, a smile that was too cruel for her fair complexion and Amon wondered if Evelyn was still taking over her body, "a better question would be: what are you playing at, Amon?" The two of them stood there, facing each other, their eyes burned with desperation which was hidden behind a layer of put together fury. They were dying to break down but either of them wanted to give up. Not just yet.

Robin's eyes softened into a frail glow of soft emerald as she looked further into his cold walls, "do you want me?" As soon as her shy words were out, her cheeks could not help but felt uncomfortably warm; she wrapped her arms securely around herself and her eyes aimed at somewhere that was not of Amon's face. Now why had that come out of her?

Amon, on the other hand, just literally froze for a long second, 'what the hell is she suggesting? Is she...' Amon swore he was not himself when he closed the gap between them and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her frame towards him, and she let him. That intoxicated scent once again drugged his senses. He buried his face into her neck, tenderly kissing her there as one of his hand still encircle her waist and the other crept behind her head and entwined his fingers into her slightly damp locks.

Robin suppressed the urge to moan in pleasure; she should not give in so easily. She had to make sure. She needed to.

Meanwhile, Amon had slowly and soothingly forced the two of them against the wall and all this time, he was swearing at himself in every language he was acquainted with for he knew this was all wrong. Oh, the feelings, the chemistry, they were all fine and the way that he was feeling inside, that sweet, warm sensation that burst itself away as soon as his lips found their sweet home were just right.

But there was still this problem – 'a promised death' he reminded himself at the back of his mind. But nothing could have stopped him from letting out the passion for the woman in her arms from bolted up for so long. He found her warm lips once again and continued to relish the taste as he explored further like he had never before, with the hand that was suppose to support her, that hand slowly moved to the front, where the loosely tied band hung stiffly. He lightly untied it by pulling it with one stiff tuck.

"Amon," her voice muffled with pleasure, but she tried not to lose herself in these possibly-might-be-momentary romance; she pushed him away slightly but not too rigidly as she would have given him any wrong ideas, "Amon, before we go on to... things," she blushed deeply at this though the darkness might not allow Amon to see, "I need to know something."

Amon stopped where he was at and he looked into her orbs, through them curiously although he had a pretty good idea what was the 'something' she wanted to know.

That was it. Other than the 'promised death' shit, another matter that was holding Amon back was this.

"Do you..." Robin swallowed in difficulty, she closed her eyes in fear of what might have come out if all things were not what she had hoped, "do you love me, Amon?"

There it was the grand question, the question that he didn't know how to answer, yet. He placed his arms on either side of the tensed young woman and heaved a small sigh. He knew he had feelings for Robin Sena, he knew this much but did he love her? Or was it just plain lust for her body? That was an entirely different thing all together. And what was maddening him so much at this minute was this one single lingering thought, this one inquiry that he had no answer for.

Robin sensed his hesitation and she couldn't refrain herself from letting a lone tear dominate and rolled from her eye brims. "You know I'm not that kind of girl who goes for one-night stand, you know it," she told him, her voice shaking a bit. Amon lifted his hand and brushed the tear from her cheek away affectionately, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I do not know... if I love you or not. I'm just... not sure.

"I'm sorry," he retained his composure and took a step back. Robin shook her head, somewhat vigorously, as her long, cinnamon-toned bangs veiled any emotions that might flicker across her expressive eyes, "no, Amon. It's okay. I... understand." She lifted her face up and met his perplexed gaze with her determined own.

"It's okay," she said it again, more softly this time as she laid her head on his chest and her arms encircling loosely around his waist. 'Why does it matter?' she thought sleepily, 'when I already have him right here beside me?'

'He may not love me like I do him,' she stifled a sob, 'but at least he'll be there when I need him the most. And now it is the time." Her hold on Amon tightened, as if she would never let go of him ever again.

'Seven days.' Amon had seven days to ponder on this question, the question that matter to Robin the most, the question that matter to his own life, the question that matter to his team mates' lives.

It all came down to the upcoming seven days.

**-The End (for now)-**

* * *

Meeko: Hope this isn't too crummy. I feel like it is; I'm not very satisfied with this ending. Kind of... I don't know. Anyways, please give me your final comments. Thank you for supporting me till the end!

**-NOTICE- Upcoming WHR fiction:  
"Untitled" – Sequelto "What If?" I still haven't figure out the title, let alone a plot, but it'll be around the seven days that Amon still have until the dead line. **


End file.
